Shadows of the Apocalypse
by BD99
Summary: The Blight is rising, the Wardens are betrayed and five remain. Aeducan. Mahariel. Surana. Cousland. Theirin. The mightiest hero is not always chosen. Their fate is sometimes forced upon them, unwilling hosts to the hopes and dreams of others. Either they must rise to their destiny or remain among the ashes, forgotten. Leliana, Morrigan and Alistair romances... Among others.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Legend of the Dalish

Ari glared down her bow at the humans fleeing, she held herself focused but let her enjoyment guide her feet. She was firing at them, spurring them towards Tamlen. She smiled. Her handsome friend was so much more than just a hunting partner. In fact, she had gone against Master Varathorn to be with him for this hunt. She would face the scolding later, Tamlen was more fun than lectures anyway. He had saved her from a fate worse than death, expecting nothing in return. Besides Merrill, Tamlen had been a true friend. Naturally the handsome elf also held a physical aspect over her.

Ari herself was not bad looking. She had a very soft chin and wide jaw that was one perfect curve. Her eyes were large and wide, deep blue yet not overpowering. Her nose appeared pointed due to the tattoo rushing down the bridge, up over her forehead and subtle brow to curve away under her hair. The design was simple, etched in purple ink but it was effective in making her beautiful. Her hair was dark brown, dropping past her shoulders. Two braided locks framed her face.

The human yelped as he fell backwards, held at arrow point by Tamlen. The Elf didn't flinch as two others followed and froze, arms spinning to hold their balance. Ari couldn't help laugh as she dropped behind them, bow drawn.

"Aneth ara, Ma'vhenan" Tamlen greeted Ari with a warm smile. She couldn't help smile back as she circled around the humans to come and stand beside Tamlen.

Tamlen was considered a handsome Elf among the clan. His cheek bones were high yet masculine, his jaw strong as was his chin. He was still fine, as were all Elf folk yet he was a strong featured Elf. His nose was pointed yet it fit the hawkish look to him, making him seem ever vigilant. His lips were thin, the lines of his blood tattoos curled from the corners of his mouth in a horizontal swirly line. His forehead was covered in the curled lines, almost like a tree in their simple yet beautiful design. His rose blonde hair was short, with strings of hair constantly falling over his brow. What drew attention though were his pale blue eyes. They could be mistaken for grey at times, depending on his mood.

"What took you so long, da'mi?" he asked in a deep voice. Ari shrugged, almost loosening her arrow for the threat alone. The men all cringed.

"Hunting, da'assan" Ari replied, turning her gaze to the man on the ground. Her answer did not shock Tamlen; aside from himself she was the best Archer in the camp. Her skills with daggers were unmatched. While many Dalish were defensive, Ari simply attacked. She had no fear of injury, only the intent to kill. That made her all the more dangerous, and beautiful in her fury.

"They are Dalish!" The man cried. The fear in the faces of all three men was like sugar coated strawberries to Ari. Delicious and sweet.

"And you three are somewhere you shouldn't be" Tamlen replied with a slight growl in his voice. Ari smiled, there was the honey. His voice was smooth and deep, like honey to listen too. Yet he could be intimidating, to humans anyway. Among the Dalish he was highly desired and Ari was often met by the young Elven women with jealousy. That just made everything all the sweeter. It was a nice feeling to be considered worthy of jealousy, even if it was over her husband to be.

"Let us past Elf! You have no right to stop us!" One man challenged as the other helped the one on the ground to his feet. Ari bore her teeth in warning, her eyes narrowing as she drew back further on the string. The sound of string and wood stretching was enough to make the men flinch.

"No? We will see about that won't we?" Tamlen asked sweetly, his voice slightly higher and amused.

"Look. We aren't bandits! Please, let us go" one of the men begged. Ari couldn't help scoff in disgust as she and Tamlen stalked to a flatter position, threatening as Tamlen spoke.

"You shem are pathetic! It's hard to believe you ever drove us from our homeland"

"We haven't done nothing to you Dalish. We didn't even know this forest was yours" the men cowered on. Ari let her lips press together but she kept her eyes squinted, narrowed and glaring at her intended targets with the hunger of a huntress.

"This forest isn't ours, _fool_. You've stumbled too close to our camp. You shem are like vermin, we can't trust you not to make mischief. What do you say, ma'vhenan? What should we do with them?" Tamlen spoke again, keeping his tone deep and his expression aggressive.

"Kill them. If we let them live they will simply bring a mob to drive us out" Ari replied, aiming for the throat of one of the men.

"I like the sound of that, this will not take long" Tamlen lined up his shot, the men threw their hands up to shield themselves as they begged.

"Please, we didn't come here to be trouble. We just found a cave" the calmest spoke in a polite tone. Ari almost shot the man then and there, but a second piped up and drew her attention.

"Yes. A cave, with ruins like we've never seen. We thought there might be… uh…"

"Treasure? So you're more akin to thieves than actual bandits, pathetic. Let's kill them now Tamlen" Ari scoffed, she took a menacing step forwards, which made the men whimper. She half regretted when they had to die, she was enjoying their fear all too much.

"No! Please, we'll show you" one cried. Ari glared.

"We have seen no caves. You lie to save your own worthless hides!"

"No! Look. We found this" A man threw a stone to Tamlen. He loosened his bow to catch it, staring down at the white stone with golden writing on it the likes of which Ari had never seen. Tamlen's eyes went wide as he stared for a moment, disbelieving in the evidence in his hands.

"This stone… is this Elfish? Written Elfish!" Tamlen gasped, pocketing the stone and drawing his bow once more.

"There's more in the ruins. We didn't get very far in though. There was a demon! It was huge with black eyes! Thank the Maker we were able to outrun it" The men all stuttered. Ari glared. The Maker was another insult to the Dalish Elves, a false god created to drown their own gods out. The Chantry had betrayed the Elves, attacking the Dalish for not turning to the Maker and instead continuing to believe in their own gods.

"A demon" Ari scoffed, shaking her head as Tamlen twitched his ear.

"Where is this cave?" Tamlen demanded.

"To the west! There's a cave in the rock face and a huge hole inside" the man answered. Tamlen flicked his eyes to Ari.

"Well, do you believe them?" he asked. Ari seemed to think for a moment.

"I do" then she let her arrow fly.

…

The pair travelled west, the blood of three ill-fated men upon their metaphoric hands. Tamlen was immensely curious about this cave since he had seen the stone, Ari was also curious but she followed Tamlen. The two were near impossible to separate since Tamlen had saved her. Whether it had been Tamlen aiding an injured, beautiful Elf or Ari following her handsome saviour like an awe struck child. When their relationship had become romantic years later it had been an outrage, Ari may have been the bastard child of their Keeper before Marethari but she was of another clan. Still, she had been around nine when she had arrived, behind a thirteen year old Tamlen. She had been given a caretaker, Ashalle, as family. It had been true enough; honesty always from Ari's mouth had been tactless and even cruel at times.

"This must be the cave" Tamlen said excitedly, turning to face Ari with his signature smile. Ari's heart always fluttered at his smile which even reached his eyes. Something changed today however, instead of the joyful feelings she got she felt heavy, dangerous even.

"Ma'vhenan, let's be careful. Something doesn't feel right" Ari warned quietly, spinning a dagger into its place over her back. Tamlen tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" he asked. She saw the seriousness in his eyes. She felt foolish as she looked to her toes.

"My knees remain strong under your gaze" the answer was so foolish, but it was honest. There was no happy buzz from his attention, only an overwhelming sense of dread.

"Flirt" he smiled gently. His eyes widened suddenly as he spoke.

"Hey? Weren't you supposed to be assisting master Varathorn today? How did you end up stuck with me?"

"I decided to be with you, of course. I'll suffer master Varathorn later, when I grow bored of you. I expect he will be waiting some time" Ari answered, no smile on her face and nothing sultry in her voice. Tamlen noticed her seriousness and stepped forwards, pulling her forehead to his lips. Ari shuddered; it didn't feel promising or tender. It felt final.

"I'm glad. Come, let us explore this cave. The Keeper will want to know if we find anything of interest"

….

"I can't believe this" Tamlen stated in an awe struck voice. He was staring at a grey stone stature of a figure in a flowing robe, with golden wings and a staff. Ari grunted, flicking more spider innards from her blade.

"What? That this place is infested with spiders? Or that there is an old statue?" she demanded sarcastically. She had been strange since entering the cave. Tense and on edge for attack. It had been her alert state that had saved their lives when spiders dropped down on them. Ari couldn't help the rage in her blood. This place felt forced, violated and weak. Wrong…

"You recognise this statue, don't you?" Tamlen asked. He seemed to have missed the dark humour Ari displayed for him. Usually he was encouraging her to partake in jokes and foolishness; between him and Merrill they had begun to break Ari out of her shell.

"It looks like something Merrill showed me. Friend of the dead…" Ari pondered.

"Statues like these honoured the creators, when the Shems enslaved us the lore was lost" Tamlen whispered, reaching out to trace a line on the statue. His finger became black with dust as he finished a small line; it filled Ari with fury that such wonders could fall into such despair.

"This is a human ruin, yet this is a statue of our people" Ari growled. How dare Shems defile more of the Dalish history? Merrill had been fierce about discovering history, Ari fierce about her hatred for humans. The two were a bad, but strangely good combination. Tamlen sat between them both in his views; he both wanted to discover history and hated humans.

Tamlen looked like he would speak but Ari's sudden gesture for silence gave him pause. They both jumped when they saw green fog erupt from a vent before huge doors behind them. Ari was quick in binding a cloth around her mouth and nose, as was Tamlen. It was when the corpses they stumbled over rose to greet them that things got hairy.

"The dead attack us! This place is haunted!" Tamlen cried, drawing his bow and quickly firing arrows into the oncoming hoard.

"No shit" Ari replied. Her daggers were free as she drove one into the chest of a close Skeleton. With a quick flick of her other hand she beheaded the thing, wincing as the head bounced onto her foot. Still, she gave into the temptation and kicked it, straight into the hoard drawing closer. She laughed as she rushed into the hoard, swinging her daggers out to the sides as she dropped to her knee. The ground hurt, it was harsher than the forest dirt but Ari ignored the slight jarring as she continued to her feet and spun her entire body, daggers tearing through another skeleton. She turned, seeing one stalking up behind Tamlen. Trusting him to protect her she threw her daggers without a thought for her own safety. They buried themselves in the body as she ran, leaping over a corpse, landing on her shoulders and rolling to her feet. She ran to the Skeleton that had risen again and tore her daggers free, ripping it in half from her sheer fury and the brittleness of its aged bones.

By the time she turned Tamlen had handled the remaining dead that roamed the halls. He stood panting, eyes wide and frightened and hands shaking yet he remained standing. Ari held her daggers for a moment, listening for movement with her back close to Tamlen's before she was satisfied and thus sheathed her daggers. Tamlen clipped his bow back onto his back with a worried sigh of minor relief.

"Da'mi… what was that?" Tamlen asked weakly, voice shaking. Ari grinned. His nick name for her, little blade, suited her beyond the words intent. She was small, not as devastating as a sword but undeniably dangerous and easily concealed, easy to be used for murderous acts. Cold as the steel, subtle as the leather and as vicious in nature as the curve of her daggers.

"We should tell the Keeper" Ari informed. Caution was not usually her style, she was quick and deadly but foolish and pig headed. The unknown always made her feel alive, this place did not. She couldn't get over the feeling of fear she felt as her gaze turned to the door, as did Tamlen's.

"Just one more room" he informed in his athoritive, excited voice. Ari began to shake, unable to contain her weakness any longer as a whisper escaped her lips.

"Tamlen, my heart, ma'vhenan… please" she whispered before she let out a small whimper. Tamlen turned and wrapped his arms around her as she shuddered, feeling sicker by the second in this dreadful, evidently haunted place. The Veil was thin here, and she could sense the demons within. Ari had been prone to sensing magic yet she held no aptitude for it herself, which often confused and amused.

"It's alright, my love. There are no Shemlen here to harm you. I will not let harm come to you. It's just one more room then we will go back to the Keeper. You're safe here, I promise" his voice held the alpha side, but his softness and the warmth of his body grounded Ari's nightmares of human males and their chains, whips and other torturous designs no Elf could create for their cruelty.

"I love you" she smiled, removing herself from his arms and tightening her hands into fists. She took a deep breath before nodding.

"Ok. One more room"

….

Ari growled in the back of her throat, holding her daggers in shaking hands she willed to still. The bear, if it could be called that, glared at her through spiked eyelids and savage glowing eyes. Its whole back was covered in spikes, its flesh turned into a horrid colour of raw meat. The creature was twisted and corrupt. No other words came closer to its horrid description than corrupt.

The creature roared and rushed at her, already bleeding dark blood from the wounds Ari and Tamlen had inflicted. It reached her and swung a paw for her side, she twisted her daggers and drove them through the paw as the claws raked her side. She knew she should have screamed and yelped but instead she laughed, stepping back and twisting her daggers in hand. The pain in her side was almost non-existent, nerve damage she believed. Ari had an immense pain tolerance, much to many a healers annoyance. It rushed her again, this time lunging for her with a huge leap. Ari managed to spin, landing on her back as she drove her daggers up. The creature continued through the leap, tearing its stomach open and bleeding all over Ari. Her daggers finally caught on bone and were torn from her hands.

"Halam sahlin" Ari groaned, regaining her mind from a slight daze. She rested on her elbows, staring as the beast turned to face her once more. It snarled at her, although weakly, and began to lope for her once more. Ari's hand went to her boot, gripping the dagger Tamlen had made for her so long ago. She never had cause to use it as two arrows pierced the eyes of the creature and dropped it, driving her daggers deeper still for the fatal blow.

"Ma halam, beast" Tamlen growled, coming to Ari's side as his brave face faded into fear.

"By the creators. What was that?" He asked in such a shaking voice Ari held his hand, despite the blood covering her body. She shook for a moment before she managed to rise to her feet and stare Tamlen in the eye.

"You're asking me?" she panted with a laugh. Tamlen silently nodded before Ari sighed, becoming somewhat serious.

"Dead" She whispered, leaning to press her lips to his. She felt his lips brush hers so faintly a touch was not made before Tamlen turned his head to investigate the strange sound he heard, emanating from a mirror. It arched to a point, with glass that did not reflect. Two human mage statues surrounded the mirror, carved from the same stone as the stairs that led up to it.

"Stay back Tamlen. I bet the writing says 'don't touch the glass' it needs a Keeper to translate it" Ari warned, grabbing Tamlen's arm. He stepped forwards out of her grasp, enchanted by the dangerous mirror. Ari fixed it with a look of pure hatred, it was claiming Tamlen from her and it was a piece of glass. It only added to how the place felt wrong.

"Why isn't it broken like everything else? Especially with that bear lumbering in here. Did you see that? I think something moved inside the mirror" Tamlen started out calmly but soon excitement got the better of him. Ari in fact did see the movement, a purple swirl within the non-reflective glass. Perhaps a ripple. Instantly she felt a wave of nausea wash over her, she gripped Tamlen's arm once more.

"Get away from it Tamlen" she begged in a deep, warning tone. She refused to break.

"Hold on, I just want to see what it is" Tamlen said plantivly. Ari couldn't supress her anxiety as Tamlen pried her fingers from his arm and strode forwards, almost as if pulled by magic. It clicked into place as he stood before the mirror and reached out to touch it. Ari felt sick.

"It knows we're here" she whispered, suddenly afraid. She let a tear fall, her whole body trembling as she came to Tamlen's side. He was enchanted as he touched the mirror and spoke.

"It's showing me places. I can see a city. Underground? There is also, a great blackness" he mumbled onwards. Ari's mind went into overdrive of all she had heard. City. Underground. Blackness. Then she jumped to a conclusion. Death.

"_It's Orzammar. Blackness… The…"_

"Tamlen! Get away from it now!" She barked, suddenly furious at herself. She drew her daggers, ready to destroy the mirror if need be, but Tamlen was somehow connected to it. In horror, she realised she had lost what she loved most in this world.

"Help! I can't look away" He screamed as the magic came to life in the mirror. Ari grabbed his arm and pulled furiously, unable to break him free of the magic as she stumbled back. She herself saw the darkness, as if it had eyes. It glared at her as it slowly drew Tamlen in.

"NO!" she screamed, leaping forwards once more. The magic exploded in a brilliant ball of white that sent Ari flying into the roof of the cave, she bounced into the wall then to the floor. She never saw what hit her as a blackness of a different nature claimed her mind, body and began upon her soul.

….

She opened her eyes. It was blurred, very blurry.

Wood. She was staring at a tree perhaps. She felt a groan escape her as her head rolled, vision seeing green before she rested eyes on a thick, brown mass of hair. A bird's clever nest. Flesh surrounding a black hole with white stones embracing its edge.

"Can you hear me?" the voice boomed and shook in her ears, sounding far away and soft yet so near and loud it pierced her barriers and brought pain to her head.

The sky. Beautiful, white with clouds. Tree tops bending in the breeze.

"_Creators, please. Do not take me from this. Do not let the Dread Wolf take me. Please…"_

"I'm so sorry" before blackness became her view.

Warmth on her back, beneath her legs. Now against her side. Breath on her cheek, now chin as her head lolled back. No longer soft earth and leaves, metal and flesh. Cold and warm. Hard and unforgiving. So confusing. Impossible to focus. Blackness. Nothing. Now nothing.

Tamlen?


	2. Chapter 2 - Conscripted

Chapter 2 – Conscripted

It was days later that Ari opened her eyes, the sunlight dancing through the leaves bothering her sensitive blue windows to the soul as she blinked quickly. She felt the way her skin had dried she had been sweating, obvious with fever. The soft sounds of the camp reached her sensitive ears, causing them to twitch.

"Ari? Are you awake?" the sing song voice came. The accent brought a soft smile to her usually hard features as Merrill peered down at her with bright green eyes.

Her chin was short, her jaw low but not unpleasantly wide. Like all Elf folk she looked stunning, with rosy white skin. Her ears stuck out a little, yet it was more due to her hair been tucked behind them than by default. Her cheeks were high; her eyes appeared slightly withdrawn although this could have been from the ink over her cheekbones. Her eyes were wide and innocent with a gentle warmth within. Her nose was small, cute on her. Her brow was perfectly Elfish, her eyebrow hair fine and discreet bellow her Vallaslin. Her lips were small but appeared very soft, with small curls of ink beneath them finishing off the design. Ari chuckled; the ink curls reminded her of an upside down moustache, or what she imaged one would look like if she had actually seen facial hair.

"Tamlen?" Ari croaked out weakly. She knew she should ease her best friend's fears but her fear for her betrothed made her ache, she desperately needed an answer. Her chest felt heavy, as if her bones had shrunk while her organs had not. She felt her heart beating too fast to be safe, and yet she felt only tenseness and fear for Tamlen. Her own body did not matter if Tamlen was not alright.

"The shem only brought you. He said he saw no sign of Tamlen" Merrill informed sadly, tightening her grip on Ari's hand. Ari only just noticed the contact, and returned the hold to the closest thing to a sister she had ever had. Fury filled her as she thought of humans, shemlen, quick children. Fear suddenly flooded her as she looked to Merrill, her hand instinctively on her collar bone. Merrill saw her friends fear and held her hand reassuringly as Ari found the words. Finally she couldn't find the tactful way about her words; she simply said it as it was.

"Was I raped?" Ari dreaded the answer as she saw the pain flicker in her friends eyes. Merrill knew of her past, of what had almost been lost to her at the hands of men. She knew that Ari was petrified of losing control over her love life, feared been dominated and owned. She shook her head after a moment's silence.

"No. But…" Merrill bit her lower lip nervously as Ari's gaze heat. Hatred drove her rage, and allowed it to unleash on her friend.

"Spit it out!"

"Your armor was destroyed. You were brought into camp in nothing but your skin and some rags placed for modesty. The clan saw… they know"

…

The Keeper had sent them back to the cave, to investigate and hunt for Tamlen. Ari had insisted upon venturing to the cave with Merrill. She wanted to hunt for Tamlen but she had already lost her husband to be, she wasn't about to lose her best friend as well. Not in the same week.

"Shh" Merrill broke her thoughts, her green eyes wide with fear. Ari froze on the forest path, the sunlight dancing onto the dirty beneath her feet through a canopy of beautiful spring green of tree leaves. Ari pricked her ears, tips twitching as she and Merrill looked around in a fright, weapons ready. Ari grinned at the staff her friend wielded, among humans she would be pinned as a weakling but among the Dalish she was a mage, a First. Heir to their Keeper, their next leader. The thought made Ari chuckle, she was best friends with a princess… as Shem called them.

"I don't hear anything" Merrill finally mumbled. Ari suddenly realised what was scaring her. The forest was silent, eerie even. No birds sung, the wind did not gently tease the tree branches to make them whisper so beautifully. No animals breathed, not a twig snapped. Nothing happened. It was still and serene, hiding the darkness of the situation in a cloak of peace when in truth it was anything but peaceful. Like the waters of the ocean still and dark, beneath was a rip waiting to ensnare the unwary swimmer, to drag them out to sea to be forever lost.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. The forest is too quiet" Ari whispered. She was afraid to disturb the silence, unsure of what she would find.

"But why?" Merrill was hushed, though a little louder than Ari.

"This feels… wrong. Like the cave"

"If the mirror had some dark magic, it may have spread to the forest"

Ari was about to speak when she heard something she didn't want to, and yet did. She heard a twig snap. Instantly her hands tightened around her daggers, looking around wildly. She quickly saw a tree and gestured to Merril, who nodded and cast a spell. Vines fell into range, which Ari and Merrill quickly clung too. Another spell and the vines lifted them onto a thick branch. Ari's gaze was intent on the ground as she snuck along the low hanging branch. A fall from this height would do little damage to her trained body, even Merrill could endure it with minor pain, but for a shem bones would be shattered.

She watched as some strange humans in black armor and old chainmail walked in. She leaned further down, noting the horrid white flesh which was decaying along the arms, neck, faces and legs. She wondered what rotted flesh would do for armor, other than make the enemy sick. Their stench caused Merrill to gag, rather loudly. Ari held her breath as she shifted, watching one of the creatures stare up straight at her. The face she saw froze her insides, knotted her gut and sent her heart pounding in fear.

It was like a skull, with decaying flesh wrapped around in a perfect layer of skin. Despite its putrid state the flesh was as hard as leather, and not falling from the creatures bones. Its teeth were obvious, with no lips to block the view into the dark mouth. The creatures had no hair on their body, and looked simple. They looked like they were in pain deep down but driven by another, stronger will to harm all who lived.

Fear turned to intense rage as Ari tightened her grip on her daggers. Without a sound she let herself fall, driving the daggers into the creature's neck. As she touched the ground, feet on the creature's chest, she twisted her daggers, beheading the creature in silence.

She turned, crouching low to the ground as she ran at a second creatures back. She whipped past it, taking a back step once beside. Its hiss of aggression came out as a gargle as its throat tore open, Ari's blade tip poking from behind its skull. Ari winced; the blood was black, temping and somehow deadly. Instant instinct kicked in as Merrill shot a fireball that eradicated the remaining creature.

"Don't touch their blood" Ari warned as Merrill crouched close to the first one's body. She retreated, coming to where Ari kicked the body forwards off her blade with barley contained disgust. Her nose screwed up at the creatures, a smile however flickered on her face. It was not her soft smile she reserved for her clan, it was a smile filled with violence and uncontained hatred. The air around her seemed to darken as Merrill shuddered. She knew the look on her friends face; she was satisfied for the kill and hungry for more. This was the addicted killer the clan feared to unleash.

"Wer..ar… was… Were those _things_ Darkspawn?" Merrill stuttered, shuddering despite she had not come in touching range of any yet. Ari looked, considering for a moment. These creatures aroused her hatred more than the humans had. They seemed to fit the description of Darkspawn she had heard. So, she nodded.

"That would make sense"

"Ari, are you feeling alright? Do you need to rest?" Merrill asked, concern suddenly flooding her as she stared at her friend. Ari was pale to begin with, but now she rivalled the purest snow with sunlight shining upon it for her paleness.

"I'm fine! I don't need to be babied!" she snapped. Her eyes spoke her apology shortly after her words had been uttered. Merrill frowned, not offended in the slightest by Ari's outburst.

"You are looking very pale" Merrill pointed out. Ari shook, feeling a wave of weakness flood her system. She stumbled, straight into Merrill's waiting arms. Ari groaned as she hit the ground, feeling Merrill already filling her with magic. The mage was not good at healing yet her soft attempt brought enough strength to Ari so she could find her voice.

"What if it's the blight?" she whispered. Fear clung to her chest; no one could survive the blight. She may not need worry about her losses. Who would care for Merrill? Her friend was the First, socially awkward and dedicated to the past to the point of obsession. The clan didn't like Merrill much, like Ari Merrill was not born to the clan. She had been brought to them as a young child, to be the Keeper's First. She felt gentle hands brushing her hair aside as she lay in Merrill's lap.

"Then, I will find a cure, Lethallan" Merrill spoke in her serious tone. Ari could hear the determined frown in her voice, could almost hear the steel in her sweet friends eyes. She believed Merrill with her entire being as she mumbled.

"That's emm'asha. I believe you"

….

Ari had stumbled along, slower than usual yet able to outfight the Darkspawn quickly, going through the ruins like a vengeful fire. Merrill supported her, wielding magic and flames alike as Ari stormed through. Ari had stood, letting the Darkspawn attack before she destroyed them, throwing their own traps at them and using their own attacks against them. She had not drawn her own daggers, using the Darkspawn weapons she took from the dead by her hand. When they stumbled into the room Ari finally saw the man who had saved her, instantly furious she strode up and rested a dagger against his throat.

"Did you touch me, shemlen?" she spat. The man seemed collected as he spoke.

"I did not. I am Duncan of the Grey Wardens, I am honour bound to return an injured Elf to her clan. Please, lower your dagger" the shem had the nerve to speak to her in such a tone.

His forehead was wrinkled, as if he often scowled or held a serious expression. Ari guessed he was out of his prime years, in his mid-forties by the deep tan of his weathered skin. His brow was high but heavy over wide set, small dark brown eyes. His cheeks were wide and well set yet not painful, with his facial hair wearing down into a very shaggy beard. His lips protruded from between the beard and moustache. What drew Ari's attention however was his large, thick, hooked nose, if it could be called that and not a beak. It had clearly seen better days and many a fist. This Duncan fellow had the air of a warrior, seasoned and confident with a deadly cool that would have chilled Ari before she found her own flare.

"What is wrong with the mirror? Have you found any trace of Tamlen?" Ari demanded, flicking her dagger away with grace only earned through years of vigorous training. Ari had always had an obsession with knives, which was ultimately where her combat skills had evolved from.

"No. Nor do I think I shall. The mirror is tainted, as are you. Your companion is dead, possibly eaten by Darkspawn" Duncan replied, leaving Ari breathless for a moment.

"You lie!" She hissed. She felt some truth to his words about herself. But she could not accept that Tamlen was gone. He couldn't be. She had survived, he could too. They had to find him. Fast.

"Listen to me. Your friend is dead! If he was not eaten by the Darkspawn he bares the Taint, a fate worse than death. He is gone and you cannot save him" Duncan spoke in a harsher tone than he had intended, but Ari did not know that. She glared at him, holding back her emotions.

"My betrothed must be found. He is alive" Ari managed to get the words out through her teeth, it was taking all her control not to attack and Merrill's magic to keep her on her feet.

"If he is then a dagger to the heart is the only mercy" Duncan informed, the sorrow evident in his expression and tone. The words hit Ari like a ton of bricks.

She fell to her knees, not caring about the jarring sensation that filled her body. Her whole body ached as she let the scream escape. She would not cry. Ari never cried, she vented in fury and joy but never in tears. The world was a faraway memory, events a blur in her head. She saw Duncan destroy the mirror with a huge overhead blow, she heard herself snap and argue with him. She knew Merrill wanted to explore the mirror, for a cure and to recover history. But nothing mattered. Tamlen was gone.

…

Ari sat before the Halla as she waited for her fate. The Keeper and Duncan had gone into deep discussion and had not welcomed Ari's presence. Merrill had been called however, to explain her reactions and any other information to Duncan. The clan looked at her with sorrow in their eyes, as if they knew what Ari did not. She knew it was not for Tamlen they pitied her, for many of the women were in mourning for the handsome Elf whom Ari refused to give up on. Eventually The Keeper and Duncan came to her, both with grim expressions.

"You will be accompanying me, the only way to survive is for you to become a Grey Warden" Duncan informed. Ari's neck bristled; she already disliked the man for that account alone, now he was trying to force her will. Her hatred went up another ten times.

"A Warden?" She scoffed.

"I will accompany you nowhere, shemlen" She finished, spitting the word with all the loathing she bore. The clan had all edged closer, and all winced at the venom in her tone. Even the Warden winced at her tone, for once glad her daggers were sheathed and the Keeper was beside him. Duncan wouldn't show it but he held a minor sense of fear for the Elf. She was furious, clearly she hated humans and even her clan looked at her with small whispers. If her clan feared her then he had cause to be wary.

"It is the only way, da'len" The Keeper spoke softly, sparing Duncan his pause. Ari's eyes went from their slits of rage to wide orbs of blue. Her wide eyes showed her Elven beauty instead of her vengeful rage, which eased Duncan's mind slightly. Knowing there was more than rage within the elf before him was a relief indeed.

"Your magic…"

"The Keepers magic will only hold the Taint at bay, but not forever. The fact you are standing now is a miracle. Without the cure, you will die" Duncan informed sombrely. He saw the hatred in Ari's eyes burn again, responding to his very voice. His words were meant kindly, but Ari could not, would not see this.

"I would rather die among my clan than live among Shemlen" Ari snapped. The desperation was beginning to show.

"We as a clan cannot allow you to turn down a chance at life"

"Keeper, please!" Ari begged, falling on her knees as she gripped the Keeper's hand. She was shaking, yet tears did not fall. The clan wiped their own tears away; Merrill was nowhere to be seen.

"Please don't cast me away! I've known no other life of freedom, please; don't send me back into the cage. Please" Ari choked, holding tighter to the Keeper. The keeper bent and held Ari as she shook, eyes suddenly alive with fear as she stared up at Duncan.

"You leave me no choice. I hereby invoke the right of Conscription" Duncan spoke in his truest tone. He was breaking inside at the fear Ari showed, but he couldn't let a potential Warden through his grasp nor could he let the Elf kill herself because of her stubbornness.

"And I, Keeper Marethari, witness and acknowledge the right, Duncan of the Grey Wardens"

…

Ari sat, the darkness surrounding her was strangely comfortable yet empty. The camp was small, two tents in a small clearing by stream and a small fire burning with pots over it surrounded by rocks. Ari sat on a log she had found, wishing the fire would consume it and her in its hunger. Instead it burned at Duncan's will. The food had been pleasant enough, for Shemlen cooking. Duncan had not yet made a move on her, which set Ari on edge. She did however know what he wanted, a Grey Warden. This made him easier to understand, but none the more pleasant.

"How did you get those scars over your body?" Duncan asked for the fourth time this day. Ari stiffened. She felt furious enough, now the man wanted to pry. She held her tongue, glaring at the flames. They burned down ever so slightly, as if retreating from her gaze. Duncan was greatful she didn't direct it at him.

"Among us, we have a man who can treat your scars if they prevent any movement. To know if his services are needed, I need to know where the scars came from" Duncan spoke with a soft tone. He would have reached to touch her arm gently if he hadn't known such a gesture was most unwelcome.

"You want to know about the helpless Elven maiden? Very well" Ari glared up at him, holding his eyes. She seemed to challenge him to back down, but he did not. She scoffed, clearly satisfied he held her gaze. The way she acted Duncan knew this story would not be pleasant.

"I lived among a Dalish clan, a bastard child to another clans Keeper. When I was five my mother wondered into the wilds and never returned. I was not valued among my clan, as I had no magic nor skills beyond another child and they had too many children. One night, we were attacked. I was captured like most of the children and sold into slavery" Ari paused, testing Duncan to see if he would speak. She could see the pity in his eyes, for one moment she wondered if he could be considered worthy of her respect. Then she threw the thought aside. He was human. No human male could have anything but her hatred.

"I was nine when the Arl's son decided he wanted me in his bedchamber" Ari again paused, letting her words sink in. Duncan's eyes flared with rage, something that shocked Ari. So often she had told this tale it seemed unreal to her, had she not born the marks to prove the truth of her words none would believe. She had never seen such righteous rage in a man's eyes before. Suddenly she found herself reconsidering Duncan.

"My first task was to take his manhood in my mouth, whether I agreed or not. I did not. He forced the issue. I bit down, hard. He found his manhood lacking. To punish me he had chains burned in the flames then wrapped around my body. Once I rolled free, burned and crying he had his men touch me with hot metal shards or cut me with blades. Others were instructed to heat their gauntlets. They placed their hands upon me, to remind me I was theirs forever. They were going to rape me after that, when I could no longer fight. I was their little fury; I had to be broken like a wild horse. A elf a few years older than me attacked them with his bow, and killed them all. He took me to his clan, who cared for me and saved me. The clan you took me from" Ari watched her words dance around Duncan's mind, wondering if he would make the connection. He seemed to, but his voice still questioned.

"What was the Elf's name?"

Her reply was honest, so filled with emotion despite the flat tone she used. Her eyes obviously betrayed her, with their loving and sorrowful shine. For such a furious elf, she had her reasons. Duncan rejected her none of them. Humans had ruined such a beauty, now the broken shell remained. Her answer didn't surprise him, but stung his heart none the less.

"Tamlen"

…

The next day had passed quickly. Ari had not uttered a word since Duncan asked her the question. Duncan didn't push the issue, accepting her silence and embracing her fears and hatred. Now that he knew so much fitted into place, hatred since a young age would be near impossible to break. Suddenly he dreaded what was going to happen. This night he was once again meeting with a new recruit he had picked up in Highever, he knew she also had hatred and vengeance. He allowed himself to hope as he entered the Inn, flipped the coin to the Inn keeper then turned to Ari.

"Room four. I am in room eight. You will be sharing with another recruit. No killing" He said simply. Ari nodded, wishing to be away from the drunk gazes on her. So many men unnerved her, especially soldiers.

….

The room was reasonably large, with two single beds against one wall. There were chests at the end of each. She let her eyes travel up to the beamed room. The walls were wood, with the outter stone. Obviously this place had been rebuilt in a ruin, yet it was pleasant enough. A fire burned at the far end, she stormed to it taking no further note of the room.

"I'm guessing you are Duncan's new recruit"

Ari leapt at the words, her hands closing around her dagger hilts as she prepared for an assault. Instead she gazed at the other recruit.

Ari considered the woman sitting before her, hands never leaving her daggers.

The woman was a rare beauty, yet not typical. Her face was quite rounded, with full cheeks and high, wide yet soft cheekbones. Her skin was porcelain, a beautiful pale colour that was complemented by her brownish red hair, which flowed down her back in cascading elegance. Her nose was small, with a ski jump bridge into the soft point. Her lips were luscious yet not overly wide. The lipstick she wore highlighted their softness, yet did not abuse the rest of her skin. Her eyes were large and wide, yet not to the point of childish. Their blue green colour reminded Ari of shallow waters at the Ocean side.

"Good day. Do the times treat you well?" The woman asked in a gentle, elegant tone. She enunciated every syllable without pausing or overstating around the sounds, rolling the words around her mouth like the finest poet. Ari noticed how the woman was sitting with one ankle tucked behind the other, hands in her lap and back held straight. The grace the woman held put Ari to shame as she took a cautious step forwards into her room for the night.

"No" Ari replied shortly. She held the insults from pouring out, on the fact this woman had done nothing to her. The woman was in fine lace underclothes, a night dress perhaps. The dress clung tight, revealing her large breasts and fine curves. Ari found her eyes traveling to the perfect calves, muscles rippling without being bold.

"Judging from the way your eyes are popping I doubt you've ever seen a human woman with bare legs. It is quite alright, we are not as scary as some Elves would have you believe" The woman chuckled. Ari felt the flames burst in her mind as she drew her dagger.

"Oh, I have scars from how 'not scary' humans are. Don't you try to fucking tell me about your good intentions for I know they're lies!" Ari snapped. The woman seemed unafraid, sympathy shone in her eyes.

"Filthy men, ruining such a beauty" she muttered. Ari's eyes widened in shock as she stared into the woman's eyes. Finally Ari did something she had never done since her torture, broke eye contact with a human.

"They are fond of hot pokers and chains" Ari sighed. She flinched as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Before she could stop herself she slashed out, cutting the woman across the belly. She held herself ready for an attack, or at least to be yelled at. Instead the woman shrugged, looking down to the torn open stomach of her dress. She had not been scathed, due to the fact she had leapt back. Had Ari been in a better state she would have admired the woman's skill and courage.

"I didn't like the dress anyway" The woman said, tearing it as she removed it. Ari's eyes popped from her head again as she stared down the almost naked woman, save her small clothes. Her stomach was flat and the skin was taught. She was not defined but clearly strong in her core. Ari couldn't help stare down the woman, noticing her build as that of an experienced warrior.

"You know, you should get out of that armor as well" The woman grinned back to Ari as she pulled up her pair of pants and tied them. They obviously didn't fit her well, bagging around her form and rolled at the bottom. The white shirt she pulled over her head was also a males, awfully baggy on the woman save around her chest. The woman smiled when she caught Ari staring in confusion.

"Do you prefer ladies?" she asked simply. Instantly Ari glared.

"I've never seen a human female so undressed" She responded curtly. The woman threw her a bundle of clothes and smiled.

"They should fit you, more or less" the woman announced, letting the issue slide. Between the way the Elf's eyes shone with deep rage and the fear she held of humans there was little doubt she had seen human males in such a state of undress. The woman had heard stories of Elven women violated and left without justice, but somehow this Elf didn't hold that fear. She was not one violated, but tortured. She had fought, and been branded for her disobedience. A slave, perhaps?

Ari held the clothes in confusion, staring at the woman in panic. Her eyes pinned on the sword against the bed, darted around the inn room hunting for an escape route. This was not the way of the Dalish, it was frightening and new. Her only experience with humans had been torture; she had no reason to believe a Shem would treat her with kindness without expecting something. Duncan was easy enough, he had wanted information and now he wanted a soldier. This woman however had not made her intentions or purpose clear.

"Why?" Ari voiced her thoughts. The woman smiled gently and turned to face the wall.

"Because not all humans hate Elves as the men who harmed you did. Elves are just as right as we are, not to mention ten times sexier" The woman grinned on her last note, spotting Ari undoing her armor.

The woman flinched as she saw the armor drop from the Elf's skin, revealing the fact she had no underclothes to wear. Scars ruined her entire body, as if white hot chains had been wrapped around her. There were other marks too, scratches and lines. There were also handprints. Obviously her attackers had intended to leave their mark on her, and they had succeeded. She felt sympathetic as she watched the Elf dress in record time, almost as a blur. She turned her eyes to the wall as the shirt she had given Ari fell over the handprint on her back, covering the scars from the world's sight.

"By the way, my name is Elissa" The woman introduced herself. The Elf regarded the woman for a moment with a harsh, scrutinising gaze before she replied.

"Ari"

**AN:** **Ok. So here we have chapter 2's conclusion. Please review, I am trying to vary the quests and dialog a little while sticking to the main plot, so expect extra quests and different dialog.**

**Reviews are appreciated, as always. Also I am considering making a playlist for the novels I write what do you think? **


	3. Chapter 3 - Witch Of The Wilds

Chapter 3 – Witch of the Wilds

They travelled in relative silence. Many viewing the group would call them uncomfortable, but Elissa didn't find this to be the case. Ari spoke few words, she had no need to speak more than she did and so she didn't. She sympathised with the Elf, been torn away from family. Her own had been betrayed by Howe. She gritted her teeth as she walked, hand tightening around the blade at her hip. Howe would pay for his crimes. He would die a bloody, painful, slow death if Elissa had any control over it. She smirked as she felt a wet nose nuzzle her hand; Tebaris was a faithful hound even when all others had left. Her giant Mabari, tan furred with a black muzzle.

She lowered her hand to pet his head, rubbing his short yet silky fur. She looked down his back, the black paint of Highever all over his fur and down his legs. The tops of his abnormally large paws were also painted. Her eyes fell upon the chain she used around his neck as a collar, bound with a padlock with the symbol of her family. The Cousland crest. She set her jaw as they entered the ruins, marching towards the king. She was the last remaining Cousland, she had to survive. She had to be Lady Elissa Cousland, the head of the family. Noble and proud. She could no longer be the carefree girl she had lived as for so long. She could no longer frolic around as she pleased; fight the other knights to hone her skills. She could no longer sleep around, finding freedom with another for but a night. It was time for her to grow up.

She tensed as Duncan and the king spoke. She saw the tension in Ari as the Elf edged closer to her, beautiful eyes harsh slits as she let her eyes dart, her main target however was the king.

"And what brings you here, Elf?" he asked in a kind, light hearted tone. Ari only saw insult in its words it seemed. She stiffened, eyes blazing with fury yet her tone perfectly cold.

"I was tortured by humans, almost raped, sent into a cave by more humans and lost my betrothed. Not to mention I became Tainted and now this is my only chance for survival" Ari informed coolly. Elissa winced as she watched the kings face drop from its bright expression to something else, Ari didn't seem the least bit affected.

"I've heard fine tales of the Dalish, they are proud and honourable warriors" the King continued, Ari's hard shell melted as her eyes went wide.

"You know of the Dalish?" she asked. The King nodded and explained. Again Ari's eyes narrowed, apparently displeased. It was now Elissa stepped in.

"Your Majesty, forgive Ari her social displeasures. As she has told, her experience with humans has not been pleasant and now she is forced into this" Elissa informed. The king looked to her with a thoughtful expression.

"Have I seen you before, milady?" he asked. Elissa silently bit down on the inside of her cheek before she spoke.

"I am Elissa Cousland, your Majesty" Elissa informed with a courteous bow of her head. Many had scolded her habits stating they were those of a knight not a lady. It never bothered Elissa. For all her carefree childishness in her noble days she mastered a sword like the finest veteran.

"I remember seeing you briefly at a nobles gathering. How is your family?" The king seemed to brighten, his eyes alight with mischievous memory. Elissa would have smiled and flirted with such a man if the painful memories had not claimed her gut and heart. She felt her body knot and cramp as her expression dropped, her brows tensed in their angry dropped position.

"Dead"

"I am sorry, I was unaware. How, may I ask, did they die?" the king asked sadly, placing his heavily armored hand upon Elissa's shoulder. She dropped her gaze for a moment, her whole face turning into a vicious snarl.

"Rendon Howe" She snarled, the anger in her voice brought everyone a timid pause before she continued. She was every inch a vengeful woman in this moment, no longer a beautiful carefree woman of renowned grace with a blade.

"He said his forces were delayed, so my father sent our forces here under my brother. Howe betrayed us and attacked. Duncan was around and took me alive from the castle in exchange for my joining the Wardens"

"Well, I will bring justice to Arl Howe once we win this battle. You have my word" The king promised. Elissa nodded respectfully yet without grace as she sighed.

"Thank you, Cailan"

….

"Should I have asked her to write a note?" A quirky male voice asked. Elissa froze, Ari by her side with equal curiosity although of a different nature. A blonde, fair skinned man argued with a dark skinned man in robes, or what appeared as an argument.

"Tell her I will _not_ be harassed in this manner!" The darker man in robes yelled. Elissa saw the staff on his back and leapt to the conclusion he was a mage.

"Yes, I was harassing _you_ by delivering a message" the quirky blonde retorted. Despite the nature of the mage the blonde remained open and friendly, grinning like someone dim of wit before a fuming mage. Elissa smiled, he did sound quite cute and the pearly toothed grin did help his attractive cause.

"Your glibness does you no credit"

"Here I thought we were getting along so well. I was going to even name one of my children after you… 'The Grumpy One'" Elissa held back a laugh at the blonde's words. The Mage glared, looking fearsome despite his large nose and beady eyes. The blonde held the gaze with a smile, but she saw the challenge in his eyes ever so briefly before the mage conceded defeat.

"Enough, I will speak to the woman if I must" the mage began to storm away from the blonde male, almost bumping into Ari. He glared at her before he spat.

"Get out of my way, _fool_"

"Abomination" Ari snapped back, driving her fist into the mage's gut. He groaned before Ari kicked him in the behind, sending him stumbling down the stairs. Elissa couldn't help laugh at the scene as Ari drew a dagger, making her point loud and clear to the retreating mage. Laughter from the male joined in with the noble Elissa's. It was now she was able to take the man into account.

He had a wide jaw, with a blunt chin and fine lips. His cheeks were not full but not hollow either. His cheek bones were low and wide, yet subtle. His features flowed together into a sharp, noble nose and beautiful happy, puppy dog brown eyes. His brow was somewhat low, yet very soft and only added to his carefree happy appearance. He appeared very much like the king, save he held a grace beyond human. His ears were not pointed, nor any part of him particularly Elven so the grace must have been coincidental.

"You know. One good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together" He sighed, his voice was heavier than it had sounded with the mage yet it still held the joking manner. Elissa laughed, she instantly liked this man as she spoke.

"I know exactly what you mean. It is like a good tea party" her words brought a smile to the man. The smile reached his eyes, illuminating his whole face in the joyful expression. Elissa couldn't help smile. His eyes were so puppy dog it was adorable, his joy was infectious. She saw Ari struggling to contain her semi more pleased expression… considering the Elf didn't know how to smile.

"It's exactly like a party. We can all stand in a circle and hold hands. That will give the Darkspawn something to think about" The man said with a straight face. His twinkling eyes gave him away.

"You are a very strange human" Ari finally commented, breaking her silence. Elissa noticed Ari was still holding her dagger as she gazed at the man. Elissa could tell Ari was tense around him, and she didn't like his humour. Still, Ari managed to refrain from killing him so Elissa was happy.

"You have no idea how much I hear that" he smiled, Elissa giggled as Ari rolled her eyes. She saw the wildness in Ari's eyes, exasperated and furious but forced to remain collected. It was interesting watching Ari struggle to remain in control.

"You don't happen to be more mages do you?" he asked, Elissa raised her brows in question as Ari scoffed.

"As if a Dalish Elf and some shemlen from Highever would be mages"

"I must agree with Ari. What a peculiar question" Elissa voiced. The man visibly relaxed.

"I'm sorry. I know who you two are. You're Duncan's new recruits. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Alistair" the man introduced himself with a quirky hand roll and a bow that made Elissa giggle again. She cursed herself for giggling like a teenager but the pleased grin on Alistair's face betrayed his amusement.

"So, Alistair, why were you so afraid we were Mages? Do you have problems with them?" Elissa asked smoothly.

"Oh no, no problem. It's just my background makes mages nervous, and nervous mages make me nervous" Alistair chuckled nervously before continuing.

"I don't want to be a toad" he leaned in a little and whispered loudly.

"I like the way I am"

….

The group trenched through the wilds, Ari was not in the mood for playing. So far she had found a flower for the Hound master that Elissa had agreed to help, and hacked down a pack of wolves. She hated the wilds, they stunk and the ground was marshy beneath her bare feet. She wiggled her toes in discomfort as the muddy water oozed from the grass, bloodstains across the tops of her feet. She found herself pondering her companions.

Elissa was unlike any shem she had met before. She was female, granted the first Ari had met of human kind, but she was also kind and sweet. Her mind was sharp, yet she downplayed it with girlish giggles and dirty whispers that brought a terrible blush to the tips of Ari's ears. She was so feminine and yet she wore the armor of men twice her size as if it was a second skin, her blade was heavy and her shield heavier. Her boots alone weighed more than Ari's entire leather armor set she had been given as a fare well gift from her clan. Elissa was a confusing shemlen, Ari found herself quite pleased with Elissa's company. She was agreeable and respectful when they disagreed. Next her mind roamed to their latest disagreement.

Alistair. He was a strange human. Ari instantly disliked him, but she found herself drawn to his personality. He was nobility obviously. Despite his stupid demeanour he held some Elven qualities. He was handsome in a strange way, kingly even behind his mask of stupidity. However every sense screamed when his eyes fell upon her, scars felt like fresh wounds and she longed to stab his eyes out once and for all. She had agreed not to on the fact Elissa swore he was a good man, worthy of her respect or at least more subtle hatred.

Next along was Ser Jory. Ari didn't particularly like him either. He claimed to be a knight yet he was timid, and easy to scare. He was also as dumb as a broken post. He was cowardly, his heart split by a promise to his family. She had learned he had fought for this honour of becoming a Grey Warden, knowing his wife was with child. This only made her disgust for the man intensify. She knew he would not survive, but as promised she did not hurry his fate along.

Last was Daveth. The man's eyes sent chills up her spine. He eyed her and Elissa like meat, prizes to be claimed by a silver tongue and crass handling. He was clearly a thief, a rouge. He was quick and agile while nearly invisible. He was brave; despite his shadowy nature he was truly brave. Again, Ari resisted stabbing him. She didn't trust the man to watch her back because his eyes were constantly on her ass.

"Hey, someone's alive over here!" Elissa's voice called out. Everyone ran as they watched Elissa standing over a wounded soldier. Ari knelt down and sniffed, a scent instantly reaching her sensitive nose.

"Leave him. We don't have time for this" Ari spoke coldly. She resisted the urge in her throat to vomit. She knew there was no helping the man, his gut was pierced.

"Leave him? Are you crazy? This man needs help!" Alistair cried, rummaging to get bandages. Ari sighed silently, steeling herself before she drew her dagger.

"What are you talking about? He's already dead" Ari stood with her feet around the man, her fingers gripped under his helmet and lifted. His head came up and weighed heavily in Ari's grasp. She didn't give her motion away as the guard groaned.

"What are…?" Alistair never finished as Ari slashed her across her neck. Ari arched backwards as the blood sprayed forwards. Everyone looked horrified as Ari released the man's head and let the body fall. She didn't make a sound as the warm blood touched her toes; she wiggled them quickly as she tried to ignore the sensation.

"Does the word _insane_ mean anything to you?" Alistair demanded in shock.

"Oh dear maker" Jory whimpered.

"Insane, but hot" Daveth sighed, his eyes however was skittish. Ari kept her face grim as she stepped back and let the body fall. She stepped back, never averting her eyes as she turned and continued to walk away.

….

A vial of Darkspawn blood for each recruit later the group walked into a ruined tower. Ari tensed as she crouched before a damaged chest.

"It's completely ruined" Elissa spoke mournfully as she knelt and began hunting through the rubble. Ari rose to her feet and began pacing behind Elissa, her feet relishing the hard packed dirt beneath her feet. She winced as she felt the grime clinging to her damp feet, between her toes and under the nails. She swore to clean herself up when she had a moment.

"Well, well. What have we here?" a woman's voice reached the groups ears. Her voice was unlike anything Ari had ever heard. The voice held pride, beauty and scorn mixed into a ballad that rolled off the woman tongue in an elegant, truly unique accent.

Ari watched the woman stalking closer, her own brow dropped in consideration of the woman. She was obvious a barbarian, her clothes pieced together of scraps of cloth and styles long since out of fashion. Still, the clothing suited her. She wore dark leggings, torn and patched with darker leather. She had made herself a skirt out of old leather and belts, all black with silver studs in areas. She finished the look off with black fur, mismatched boots.

"Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse that's bones were long since cleaned?" she walked around the ruined post. Her hand brushed it gently, holding her body proud and natural. She drew eyes as she continued walking towards them.

"Or merely an intruder, come into these Darkspawn wilds of mine in search of easy prey?"

Her face was quite angular. Her chin was pointed, her jaw high yet elegant. She looked hauntingly stunning, yet savage. Her cheeks were not full but certainly not shallow and withered, her cheekbones sat slightly high and small. Her nose was fine and pointed, sharp almost yet not in the ugly sense. It was her eyes that enchanted however. They were golden, beautiful, and as intense as that of the she wolf who would hunt for eternity if she was allowed. She used purple eye shadow, which only intensified her eyes. Ari felt like a deer under the woman's steady, somewhat accusing gaze. Her brow was a perfect arch, proud yet feminine. The darkest coloured brown, almost black hair was tied up in a bun, with a messy fringe hovering over her forehead.

"What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?" the woman demanded. The way she held herself, chin slightly above horizontal was proud, somewhat scornful. Her voice was haunting, elegant with an almost violent side to it. She seemed to purr with a croak in the back of her fine throat.

"Neither, I am a Grey Warden" Elissa spoke up with a grin. Her own eyes were hungrily taking in the woman before them, in such a way that it gave Ari chills. Elissa was now steel gazed, her hand on her sword. Ari however couldn't shake a sense of awe about the woman standing before them, so proud and confident in her wilds. Ari believed these wilds belonged to this woman as she did to them, it was an inexplicable sense. The feathers up her arms also added to the barbaric, wild look.

"I have watched your progress for some time now. Where do they go, I wondered. Why are they here?" The woman of the wilds roamed across to stand before the trees, turning once more to face the group. She was not threatened at all by the group of five well-armed men and women before her.

"And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?" She asked simply.

"Don't answer that. She looks Chasind which means others may be nearby" Alistair spoke quietly in a deep mumble.

"Ohhh. You fear Barbarians will swoop down upon you" The woman said with a dramatic raise of her arms and wobble of her voice. Ari was amazed she didn't laugh at the fearful looks the men around her gave to the woman. Ari couldn't shake a sense of familiarity.

"Yes… Swooping is bad" Alistair mumbled, carrying out the sounds of each word.

"She's a witch of the wilds, she is. She'll turn us into toads" Daveth spoke fearfully, raising a hand to his mouth in fright.

"Witch of the wilds? Such idol fancies those legends. Have you no minds of your own?" The witch demanded with amusement in her scorn. Ari grinned, bowing her head in recognition of the woman. She was not whom she believed, but related somehow.

"You there, women and Elves do not scare like little children. You tell me your names and I shall tell you mine. Let us be civilised" The woman spoke. Ari felt her knees grow weak as she whispered.

"Y.. you're Asha'bellanar's daughter" she managed to speak. The woman before her raised a brow with a chuckle.

"Indeed I am. But what of you, young elf. What is your name?"

"I am Ari" She bowed her head in respect, a gesture that startled her companions.

"And I am Elissa, it is a pleasure to meet you" Elissa added calmly.

"A pleasure? Are you mad?" Alistair demanded quietly. If the witch noticed she took no heed as she looked to the women of the group, eyes suddenly alight with a small flicker of respect.

"Now that is a proper civil greeting even here in the wilds. You may call me Morrigan" the woman of the wilds introduced herself with surprising manners and grace.

"You honour us, Morrigan, daughter of Asha'bellanar" Ari acknowledged with surprising submissiveness. The fiery Elf was humble before Morrigan.

"Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer?" Morrigan half asked half stated.

"Here no longer? You stole them didn't you? You're some kind of… sneaky, witch thief!" Alistair accused, coming up short near the end. Ari would have stabbed him had not Elissa's hand closed around her wrist in silent warning. A head shake from the noblewoman made Ari back down, but her teeth were still bared in a silent snarl.

"How very eloquent. How does one steal from dead men?" Morrigan asked mockingly.

"Quite easily it seems" Alistair retorted in a dim witted tone. Ari rolled her eyes as she mumbled.

"Oh shut up shemlen. Your wit does us no credit"

"Those documents are Grey Warden property. I suggest you return them" Alistair was suddenly all business as he spoke, standing straight and glaring into the wild woman's eyes. Morrigan looked shocked for a moment before she regained herself. Elissa just smiled. Authoritive Alistair was just sexy.

"I will not! For twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish, I am not threatened" Morrigan's stance changed as she stood straighter herself. The men behind Ari all cringed and shied slightly at Morrigan's full stance, fingertips seeming to buzz with magic. Ari could sense the magic of Morrigan, grasped and ready to attack yet not openly revealed.

"Then who did, Morrigan?" She asked. Ari was never a diplomat but she didn't fancy her chances against the witch of the wilds.

"Twas my mother in fact" Morrigan's reply made Ari shake.

"Asha'bellanar… she was here, and removed such documents? Why?"

"I just said as much, do you question my words little Elf?" Morrigan demanded. Ari shook her head silently as Elissa stepped in.

"Could you take us to her, please? We need those documents desperately and could use assistance in reacquiring them"

"Hmm. Now there is a sensible request. I like you" Morrigan directed her words to both Ari and Elissa.

"Be careful, first it's 'I like you' then zap, frog time" Alistair warned, heightening his voice to try and mimic a woman's when he spoke of liking.

"She'll put us all in the pots she will. Just you watch" Daveth exclaimed.

"If the pots warmer than the forest it'll be a nice change" Jory cut in, ever stupid yet wise.

"Follow me then, if it pleases you" Morrigan announced then with that turned and walked away… with the Warden recruits in close pursuit.

**AN: I apologise for the slowness, I promise some speed will be gotten once we get to the fun stuff. If you want a change of pace feel free to check out any of my other works, also check the final chap of The Skyrim Alliance; Tai for a playlist I made. I hope you guys enjoy. Thanks to anyone reading and a special thanks to any who review **


	4. Chapter 4 - In Flames

Chapter 4 – In Flames

"The more I hear about this Joining the less I like it" Jory announced. Together the group stood in an old tower ruin, open to the sky in a circle stone embrace. Alistair stood slightly aloof from the others, as a full Warden it was his place too. That didn't prevent Elissa looking from time to time, or Ari snapping at her perving friend under her breath. Sometimes waking her with a sharp elbow to the ribs.

"Are you blubbering again?" Daveth demanded. The rouge had crossed his arms over his chest, shoulders caving in over his body.

"Why all these damn tests? Haven't I earned my place?" Jory demanded again.

"Maybe its tradition. Maybe they're just trying to annoy you" Daveth again answered with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Are all shemlen such cowards?" Ari couldn't resist asking. The nervous banter had been going on for near an hour now as Duncan prepared some ritual or another. It was all the same to Ari, she was dead either way. She couldn't believe that Jory was whining again, it was insulting and hypocritical. He had fought for this and left his wife with child cities away. Now he was complaining about it. Ari wished she could stab him, just to shut the miserable bastard up. Either way, she knew he would not become a Grey Warden this night. He would not see the morn sun.

"Honestly gentlemen. Aside from our little Ari here I'm the bravest of this sorry lot… And I'm a noblewoman" Elissa added. She herself found this situation amusing. She knew Ari had nothing to lose, neither did Daveth or she. Jory had the most to lose and yet he had been the most eager to join. She hoped he found the sacrifice worth it, but at the same time wished to tell him how stupid he was. If she had been given the choice she never would have left her family. But choice was never kind to her.

"Look, my wife is in Highever with a child on the way. If I had known… well, it just doesn't seem fair" Jory whined. Elissa glared at the man, the fact he was from Highever only made things worse for her. She gripped his collar and pulled him to her, forcing him to gaze into her furious eyes.

"Stop whining. You chose this" she growled.

"Would you have come if they had warned you? Maybe that's why they don't. The Wardens do what they must, right?" Daveth intervened with a gentle hand over Elissa's. she thrush Jory back with a scowl, satisfied he stumbled a few strides.

"Including sacrificing us?" Jory demanded.

"I'd sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the Blight" Daveth answered confidently. Ari could take no more of this as she rolled her eyes.

"Will you just shut up already?" she demanded in an exasperated voice. The shemlen around her all fell silent. But alas her luck didn't last.

"Yes, ser knight. Try not to wet your trousers before the ritual starts" Daveth spoke sarcastically. Ari resisted the urge to cut his tongue out. His voice was pleasant enough, but he was a sleazy shem. That earned him a death warrant in Ari's world.

"I've just never faced a foe I could not engage with my blade" Jory sighed.

…..

"Finally we come to the joining. The Grey Wardens were founded during the First Blight, when Humanity stood on the verge of annihilation" Duncan walked to the ruins table calmly and placed a large, silver goblet on it. His voice was deep and pleasant, making the ritual sound almost mystic in his mysterious voice. Alistair stopped beside the recruits, standing proud with a grim look on his face. Even his eyes were downcast, filled with the solemness of such an occasion.

"So it was, the first Grey Wardens drank of Darkspawn blood, and mastered their taint" Duncan spoke with seriousness, facing the recruits with meaning in his eyes. Ari didn't fear this, she would die either way but she saw the fear and shock flood all the others eyes, including Elissa's.

"We… we're going to drink the blood of those… creatures" Jory stuttered, voice shaking as his skin took a new shade of pale.

"As did the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you. This is the source of our power and our victory" Duncan informed, walking to the group.

"Those who survive the Joining become immune to the Taint. We can sense it in the Darkspawn and use it to slay the Arch Demon" Alistair finished. His voice was more pleasant than Duncan's, but his emotions were betrayed.

"Those who survive sounds ominous" Elissa mumbled.

"Let's just get this over with" Ari spoke louder, sparing her friend, dare she think it, the shame of seeming cowardly. Ari herself knew this could kill her painfully, more so than if she had stayed. Even she felt nervous, but not fear. Never fear.

"We speak only a few words prior to the Joining. These words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would" Duncan fell silent as Alistair began with his head hung.

"Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be foresworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice shall not be forgotten. And that one day, we shall join you" Alistair lifted his gaze, eyes filled with sorrow and pity.

"Daveth, step forwards" Duncan commanded, offering the large goblet to Daveth. The rouge stepped forwards, taking the goblet in two hands and raising the silver to his mouth as he took a single gulp of blood. His nose screwed up at the taste as he swallowed, his Adams apple moving obscenely to keep the foul tasting liquid down. Duncan took the goblet away and backed up a few steps, leaving Daveth standing alone in the centre of the circle created of men and women and Elf.

Suddenly he groaned, touching his head as he flailed his spare arm. He began in a groan but it escalated into a scream as he placed an elbow on his bent knees, pain tearing through his entire body as his veins stood out and skin seemed to crawl. Ari didn't move, she watched as the others averted their gaze and winced. She did not move. She did not flinch. This was destiny at play. Daveth raised his face from his hands, a mask of pure pain as his eyes turned white with the Taint. Duncan looked at him as Jory cursed.

"Makers breath!" As Jory spoke Daveth fell to his hands and knees, clutching at his throat with his right hand. His skin had taken a ghoulish tinge; one that Ari knew meant death had touched him. Daveth would not survive.

"I am sorry, Daveth" Duncan spoke as Daveth took his last, agonising breath and fell to the ground a fresh corpse. Another victim of the Blight. Ari felt almost sorry for him, he had drunk so bravely had promised to defeat the Blight, even in his death.

"Step forwards, Jory"

"But… I have a wife, a child. Had I…"

"There is no turning back" Duncan cut him off calmly, stepping towards him slowly with goblet extended.

"No! you ask too much. T… There is no glory in this" Jory drew his blade, facing Duncan with blade before him. Duncan looked sad as he drew his own blade, tucking the goblet under his left arm as he stood before Jory. He paused only to place the goblet on the table before Jory struck. Metal hit metal as Duncan blocked then swiped his blade to the left, knocking Jory's aside. He then thrust forwards, pushing his smaller blade into Jory's heart.

"I am sorry" he whispered before he stepped back, letting Jory fall to the earth. His blood stained the ground as it pooled beneath his corpse. Elissa and Alistair stared in horror, mouths agape as Duncan lifted the goblet once more.

"But the joining is not yet complete. You are called upon to submit yourself to the Taint. For the greater good" Duncan informed as he approached Elissa. Ari stood before him however, her nimble hands closing around the goblet before she took the biggest gulp she could. She hoped to spare Elissa from this fate, though she did not know why. She didn't understand the kinship she felt with the Shem almost instantly, but she accepted and drank.

She was shocked when the metallic gritty taste of blood was overpowered by something that tasted like nothing she could describe. It hit all the places of her tongue, reigniting memories of every food she had ever eaten, every drink to grace her mouth with fruity flavour or crisp clean coolness. The sensation didn't last long before she felt it, incredible pain. Every bone felt broken, every muscle cramping and burning at the same time while her skin froze. She tried to hold back her scream, but she screamed anyway. No sound escaped her lips however, her vocal chords refused to cooperate with her desire to voice her pain. Instead she writhed on the ground, falling to her hands and knees as she felt a coolness flush over her eyes, blocking her view of the world and replacing it with darker visions.

Background of green and grey. A foggy sky in a different world. A dragon, growling and its head moving. Its head bigger than Ari, one paw bigger than her. Frighting. Horrific. Hatred. A deeply ingrained hatred. Dragon turns to look at her. Scales of midnight with red highlighting. It roars, by the gods its roar is horrifying. The world shatters and goes black.

She opened her eyes gasping, looking up into the eyes of Duncan, Alistair and Elissa. They all looked relieved as she opened her eyes, suddenly are of the cold on her back. The stars in the skies above her worried onlookers. She realised she was flat on her back.

"It is finished. Welcome" Duncan spoke in his usual tone but a soft smile graced his hairy face.

"In peace, vigilance. In war, victory. In death, sacrifice"

…..

"Ari, you heard the plan. Elissa, Alistair and yourself will light the beacon in the tower of Ishal" Duncan reminded the Elf as she stood with the newest Wardens. She nodded, her jaw set in a displeased position.

"What? We won't be in the battle?" Alistair demanded in shock. Ari herself was furious, but she let her fury settle in her gut and be saved for the Darkspawn. She needed to kill something, fast. Elissa agreed, but she did not contain herself as well.

"We are Wardens! Not dancers! We do not go lighting peoples torches! We fight Darkspawn!" She exclaimed in short, inelegant sentences.

"This is by the king's personal request Alistair. If the beacon is not lit, Teyrn Loghain's men won't know when to charge" Duncan's tone was chillier than usual, his expression leaving nothing to argument. Elissa paused, suddenly troubled. She knew why the King didn't want her involved in direct battle; she was a noblewoman of Highever. Possibly the ruler. But why Alistair? Sure, he was handsome and funny. He was so awkward it was cute and endearing, but he wasn't anyone overly important, was he? She finally surmised that the king set Alistair to guard her, and Ari as a backup plan. The king had avoided the Elf since she had almost eaten his head off for breakfast, which that day had been overcooked bacon and burnt toast… what didn't crumble into ash that is. Duncan was many things, but a cook was not one of them. It was then Elissa realised she was hungry, ravenous even. When was the last time she had eaten?

"So he needs three Grey Wardens up there holding the torch just in case, right?" Alistair demanded. He crossed his arms, looking every inch a spoilt boy. Elissa couldn't help find his pout adorable. He was such an eye candy. Again with the food thoughts, she really needed to find something to eat soon, she realised, before she ate Ari for desert.

"I agree with Alistair, we should be in the battle" Elissa voiced her own complaints, hoping to score Alistair his desired place in glory.

"That is not your choice. If the King wishes Grey Wardens to ensure the beacon is lit then Grey Wardens will be there. We do what we must to defeat Darkspawn… Exciting or no" Duncan finally snapped, although weakly. He knew of Elissa's status and knew of The Kings friendship with her.

"I get it, I get it. Just so you know, if the king asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no" Alistair informed, his humour returning with a vengeance. Duncan gave him a disapproving look as Elissa continued.

"You know, I think I'd like to see that" Elissa spoke in a sultry voice, batting her eyelashes for extra measure and effect. Alistair either missed or ignored because he didn't stumble a beat like normal men did when she showed interest.

"For you, maybe. But it would have to be a pretty dress" Alistair replied. Elissa grinned; suddenly a vision of Alistair in a dress graced her imagination.

"Pink. With giant yellow sunflowers on it" She whispered, Alistair grinned.

"Well, that does sound pretty"

Duncan let out a loud, disapproving sight as Ari rolled her eyes. What was with humans and endless, pointless courtship? They danced the Remigold trying to get laid let alone actual dancing, which she dreaded to see. Humans were such clumsy things, and had such large, unattractive feet it sickened her.

….

The beacon was lit as Elissa and Alistair distracted a massive Ogre. Ari found herself fascinated by the warriors as they attacked in rhythm with each other. They moved to a beat Ari couldn't hear. As Alistair jabbed in, Elissa pulled out. When the Ogre struck for Alistair he leapt back, raising his shield and jabbing out with his blade into the Ogre's hand. Meanwhile Elissa would leap in and attack the Ogre's unprotected side, ducking the swish of its hand at her. When it focused on her Alistair repeated her pattern. They attacked like a wave, an endless tide washing in and out with such beauty it bewildered despite its simplicity.

Ari spun her daggers in hand before she ran at the distracted beast. When its eyes fell upon her she leapt, daggers penetrating the thick skin on its chest. She winced at the foul smell as blood poured from the holes she left. She liked blood, it made her alive and her enemy wounded. Like an animal on the scent of weakness she climbed with her daggers to its throat, where she locked her legs around and drove her daggers into its eye sockets. The Ogre's cries rebounded off the walls, causing the tower to shake and the flames of the beacon to flicker but never die. Ari let a feral cry escape her as she twisted her daggers once more, then let her body hang from them. Her blades slid down the Ogre's flesh, falling off its chin and catching on its chest. By the time Ari stood on her own feet the Ogre was falling, and Elissa was laughing as Alistair stared in awe at the tiny Elf.

She made a show of spinning her daggers in hand before restoring them to their sheaths which crossed on her back. The subtle click of her hilts hitting the metal edging of her leather sheaths was always satisfying yet disappointing. She wanted another fight, but now it was in the kings hands. Elissa was looking out a window when she cried.

"They're retreating! Loghain is retreating!" the pain in her voice echoed within Ari as she drew her daggers, intending to go down and gut every traitor herself, however she never heard anything but the doors crashing open and Darkspawn rushing in.

"Darkspawn!" She cursed as she rushed forwards, taking two on. She dropped to her knees and slid, daggers slicing the legs from under her enemies. She quickly twisted and locked her legs over one Darkspawn as she wrestled with the other for the blade. She managed to knock the blade aside and drive her fist straight into the creature's neck. She twisted her legs around the other one, snapping its neck as she held the neck of the first. She twisted, pulling herself into a handstand with her hands around the Darkspawn's neck before she let her body tumble and knees collide with the creatures gut. She then took its own blade and pushed down through its throat.

Ari rose with a grin, turning to face four more Darkspawn, she froze as she felt a blinding pain in her collarbone to shoulder. She dared look down and saw a bolt sticking out, instantly she cried and fell backwards, seeing Elissa's boots fly over her head as the warrior woman cried and charged. Ari let herself fall to blackness, it was over for her.

"No!" Elissa cried loudly, leaping over the shot Elf seeing only white. She felt her bones crack as her shield collided with the Darkspawn, and pushed them to the ground. She spun as she drove her sword down with an overhead strike, slicing a Darkspawn's head clean in half. She kicked the body off her blade as she again thrust her shield forwards into the next Darkspawn. She grunted as she bent down slightly then thrust her shield up, catching the next creature under the chin and snapping its neck. She thrust her blade forwards into the third, then shouldered her shield into it to dislodge her blade. She ducked as the forth struck at her, catching the claymore blow on her shield. She felt more bones crack but ignored the pain long enough to drive her blade up through the creatures groin. As it fell she jabbed blindly, catching its throat.

She winced as she felt a large blow over her head, a club of somekind, then lots of blood. She let herself fade, crying inside at her failure. The fire burned but no one would answer the call. She died alone. She had failed. It was over. Everything was over. She had failed and now the war was lost. It was over.

….

Ari woke with a groan, her shoulder was heavily bandaged beneath her simple shirt and pants. Obviously designed to be easily removed. She blinked a few times as she gazed at the figure across from her, with a few stitches in her head to her cheek, and a wrap around her arm. Despite it all the woman slapped her healers hands aside and rushed towards Ari. It took a moment for Ari to realise it was Elissa.

"Ari, thank the maker you're alright" Elissa sighed in relief. Ari gave her a glare that spoke columes of diaproval at the use of maker. Her gods were the gods, not this Maker. The creators were who she prayed to, not the Maker.

"I apologise. I mean The… Creators?" Elissa tried to correct herself but ended in a question, Ari nodded with a slightly less annoyed look. Elissa sighed again, checking Ari over before she rose. Then the woman offered her good arm down to Ari, who took the extended hand. Instantly she was pulled to her feet with much more force than she expected. She ended up pressed against the woman's chest, her nose in the folds of Elissa's neck.

"If you two are done" Morrigan spoke. Ari remembered her and bowed her head respectfully as Elissa released her arm, not looking the least bit bashful despite she wore only a breastband and her bandages, with ill-fitting dark brown pants that sagged at her hips.

"Morri…" Ari froze as she thought she heard something.

There was a look of complete blankness on Morrigan's face for a moment. Ari's sensitive ears twitched. The two looked at each other in shock, and then steel settled into their gaze. Ari drew her blades, still only in clothing due to her injuries. Morrigan sprinted off, snatching her staff from Elissa mid gait. The women bolted off together, leaving Alistair, Elissa and even Flemeth shocked.

Morrigan was panting as she rushed, apparently following the sounds of battle that reached Ari's ears. Ari herself was cutting through the stragglers of a Darkspawn squad, daggers slicing through their throats as she rushed after Morrigan. The witch of the wilds ran like an animal possessed, fleet and beautiful with a purpose, spurred on by worry for another's life.

Her gait slowed to a halt as they stumbled upon a Dwarf with his blade run through three Darkspawn and into a tree. They watched the helmeted Dwarf growl then spin, unsettling the fine tree as he tore his blade free and beheaded the Darkspawn he had held on his blade. He stopped; grey armor clanking as he turned to the women. Instantly he stabbed his blade into the ground and removed his helmet.

"My name is Brakken, you must be Ari and Elissa, the new members to our order" he announced, his hair flowing free from the tin pot helmet he wore.

He did not appear like the Typical Dwarf. His hair was not flaming red, but a soft, whitish blonde. He had long hair, which was brushed back to hide his part then braided in a single shoulder length lock that was almost as hard as his weapon. He also had a rich beard, his moustache was braided. It hid his upper lip, making his lower one stick out. His cheeks were high for a dwarf, the hair of his faint stubble made them appear harder than they really were. His nose was large, as it was with most Dwarves; however it was not pointed and broken. The bridge was clean, curving back from a rounded tip. His brow was strong and lowered but more straight than angled, giving a soft appearance to a usually harsh setting. His eyes were small, somewhat wide spread. They appeared deep, a blue grey colour flecked with green and brown.

"How did you…" Elissa started, panting heavily from catching up to the fleet Ari.

"I've been told to watch Scars here" He shrugged to Ari. Despite his gruffness there was a respect to the man that led to Ari only cursing under her breath violently instead of killing him. Brakken bowed his head in a silent apology before continuing.

"She's in need of help with old wounds. That's what I do among the Wardens. Now come on, there are some survivors around who need our help" Brakken ordered, instantly seizing control of the situation. Despite appearing reasonably young he held the aura of command expected from a man with thirty years experience as a General. With such an aura no one dared argue with the Dwarf, who was remarkably tall for one of his kind. He and Ari could look each other in the eye, making Brakken the height of the average elf. Everyone seemed content to follow his orders when a whisper touched their ears.

"Maker, send me a light" The voice was so experienced. While there was a cockiness to it there was also a grace beyond young years. The voice held wonder, it was almost mysterious. Morrigan was already sprinting towards the voice, her hands embraced in flames.

…

He stumbled blindly through the wilds. The marshes stuck to his bare feet, the forest promised danger and death to the weakening elf. The skies were black with the smoke combined with the darkness of night. The signal fire flared unanswered, the king's ally had fled the field and left the Warden's to their fate. Alim had been unable to get to Duncan in time; he hadn't even gotten to the main battle before several Darkspawn had attacked. Cold with rage he had fled, knowing he well may be the last Warden in reach to stop the Blight in time. He loathed fleeing, but stupid logic made him run from the fight. He was a man who had always been forced to survive, but he never enjoyed appearing weak. He always took his problems by the throat and killed it, be it caused by a mortal.

Alim was seamless. There was no other way to describe the damn elf. His chin was pointed, into a rounding jaw that was so soft and beautiful the lack of fat surrounding the bone did nothing but enhance his beautiful, somewhat pale skin. He was pale for an elf, or a human yet not unpleasantly so. His pointed ears seemed to continue from the natural line of his jaw, over his messy short chocolate hair. His lips were fine, perfectly shaped and placed in his face. His nose was pointed for an Elf's yet still soft somehow. His cheekbones were high yet very soft, never appearing harsh. There was a slight dip in his lower cheeks, but again it was seamless. His eyes were dark, black almost. Tattoos like flames worked from his eye sockets around to his temples softly. Some also continued up his brow, hiding his eyebrows perfectly in their design.

He did not appear so seamless at this moment however. His eyes were blazing with fury, blood running down over his brow from a deep gash that would scar undoubtedly. Alim was curious whether that would affect women approaching him, or at least their staring. His battle robes were torn beyond recognition as once the finest crafted robes in the land, the armor pieces had been torn from his body. His staff was the only thing about him intact; the blades on either end were stained with blood as was his entire body. Some belonged to the Darkspawn; most of the recent stuff was his.

He dropped to his knee for a moment, holding his staff straight as he panted and coughed. Blood rolled off his tongue as he held his stab wound. The Darkspawn were bastards, but these Darkspawn chasing him were especially skilled. They hunted like wolves, circling him as they chased him through the wilds. He knew as he heard the deep growling of Darkspawn approaching that he was going to die. He had killed several, well over one hundred of these monsters and they kept coming for him.

"Let us end this" he snarled as he caught sight of a Darkspawn approaching. He rose from his knees and gasped, releasing his wound as he used both hands around the shaft of his staff and standing with his feet shoulder width apart. It was taller than him; the blade alone was a cubic length. A blade was on either end of his staff, the wooden shaft was wrapped with red leather and feathers, it was also about as heavy as a child. A child who was quite accustomed to pies and sweets. It had taken a while for the peaceful mage to learn to use such a weapon, but now he wielded it like he was born to the role.

He threw his left hand out, summoning flames to embrace the lone attacker rushing at him. The creature growled in pain, then more growls came from all around. Alim cursed as he spun his staff in an overhead gesture and slammed one blade into the ground. Instantly flames surrounded him in a circle, the Darkspawn jumped over them into the second swing of Alim's staff. He cast a spell of ice, freezing his attackers as he continued to fight off the rest. He spun and ducked, slashing with blades and casting spells faster than he had ever been forced to in his life. Eventually he felt his mana waning, he knew time was short for him. He would die a Warden.

He ducked a blow for his head, raising his staff to flick the next swish aside with such ease it was as if he was born with the skills he possessed. He released his left hand, holding his head under his right arm as he swung his staff around to slice another Darkspawn. He dropped to his knee and drove his fist into the ground, sending a magical attack against his foes. He lifted his staff to block the one enemy he missed, only to feel the wood splinter in his hands, and the blade slice clean through the staff and gash him across the chest lightly. He stood up with a scream and thrust his hands against the Darkspawn's chest, flames erupting from his touch to claim the thing that destroyed his staff.

His fight was stopped dead as an arrow pierced his back. He screamed loudly and fell forwards to his knees; the two halves of his staff were out of reach as another wave of Darkspawn began to draw in on his dimming vision.

"Maker, send me a light" he whispered a prayer, knowing it was useless. The Maker was either fake or did not favour Alim, the survivalist Elf mage. Still he threw his soul into the words, believing they would be his last. He wanted the world to be saved, regardless of his fate.

The words were spoken. Then his world ended in flames.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Chosen Ones

Chapter 5 – The Chosen Ones

There they stood, or sat, and Tebaris lay. The chosen ones. The ones whom fate had callen to save the world from the Fifth Blight.

The noble Dwarf, Brakken, sat on three logs piled up to give him height, grumbling as he picked bits of twig from his hair with stubby fingers. He had removed his boots and armor, leaving a barefoot Dwarf in black pants and a deep blue shirt that had the sleeves torn off. His arms were massive, probably from swinging a human Great sword that was almost as tall as Brakken himself. Not to mention heavy, very heavy. Alistair had found that out the hard way when he dropped the blade on his armored foot, which was the reason he got away with a huge bruise instead of missing the said appendage.

In the shadows of the fire, the light touched the toes of Ari. Her bare feet were quite tough, as the group had discovered traveling over rock. Ari sat looking like a mini thundercloud, sharpening her daggers as she gazed into the camp. Most of her flesh was hidden, her ankles bound by black leather and her body covered in tied leather and armor. She refused to be seen in the light, instead sitting on the edge like a wild animal. Morrigan seemed to relate to Ari, the two actually got along when Ari spoke more than one word replies. She also got along well with Elissa, despite their humongous differences.

Elissa was sitting on her bed roll, scratching her hound behind the ears as he slept beside her, head in her lap. He huffed with huge snores, baring the crest of Highever branded into his shoulder like Elissa had on hers. She herself was also picking at her nails, looking rather unsatisfied that they remained uneven after been chipped during battle. Between this and scratching the giant hound she looked foolish, but the white dress nightgown only made her appear utterly ludicrous.

Next Alistair slaved over a pot on the fire. His handsome face was pouting in concentration as he stirred, then tipped something in that not even he knew. Alistair was light hearted and easy to get along with, yet his quirky nature was not always accepted lightly. No one, not even the kind hearted Elissa could forgive Alistair's cooking. Though they did not know it yet, Alistair was boiling his greatest creation. It was a soup or broth of some kind, chunky and grey beyond recognition as any form of food. Delicious.

Alim was standing against a tree, watching Morrigan with a humorous smile on his face as she growled at him. He continued innocently moving her stuff with magic, making her lose everything including her marbles. He barely ducked the stone fist sent at his head, but when he stood up straight the laughter was painted across his face as it sung through the air. A deep, melodic sound. He had been given new clothes, dark pants and boots with a leather vest and a thief's cloak. He looked nothing like a mage, save the staff he bore with barely contained distain. It was not his own, nor did it suit his style.

"Tis hardly amusing!" Morrigan scolded, her golden eyes narrowing dangerously at Alim. The camp was on edge for the witches move, whether she would freeze, fry or char grill Alim before eating him for dinner. Considering Alistair's cooking that was high on the tables of possibility. Ari was safe, not enough meat. All eyes would have turned to Brakken had the need for eating someone arisen. Fortunately for everyone who would think to try and eat the Dwarf no one thought such things of him. He may be the shortest, even height with Ari, but he had the biggest personality behind his seriousness.

"It is highly amusing, my dear Morrigan. Seeing one so beautiful angry is worth every inch of flaying you will undoubtedly threaten" Alim grinned, beginning to walk away. He only just heard Morrigan summon another stone fist as he dived to the ground, once he saw the stone fly over his head he rolled over and raised a wall of ice, blocking Morrigan's ice ball in the nick of time.

"HUAHAAAH!" A cry came that drew Morrigan's attention for a moment. By then he got to his feet, mud covering the back of his cloak as the witch of the wilds glared at him. He grinned as he looked up and saw a birds nest. Without thinking he twitched his finger, sending a nest full of eggs straight onto Morrigan's head. She actually snarled at him with the throat of a wolf as she scraped egg from her face and head to the best of her ability. By the time she was ready to kill the tiresome Elf he had long since vanished.

"Can someone please help me up" Brakken grunted bitterly, wiggling his feet as he was stuck between logs and a rock in the dried riverbed. It was too late the Dwarf realised his error in having logs piled next to a two foot ditch, especially when Morrigan was directly opposite him. It was Elissa who went to save the poor Dwarf, silently aided by Ari. Together they found out how much a Dwarf weighed. They stood, pulling the Dwarf's legs either way as they both fell on their backs with Brakken over the top of them, one foot in each of their grips. He groaned as he was pulled beyond shoulder width apart by the women who had fallen, he also began preying to the Paragons that Morrigan wouldn't throw another stone fist when he was stuck in this situation.

"Dinners ready" Alistair said cheerfully, pulling Brakken to his feet with both arms under his. Brakken grumbled bitterly but didn't speak as he chose to sit on the ground this time, even at the height disadvantage he looked dangerous, with mud clinging to his beard. Alistair began giving bowels to everyone happily; he gave double helpings to everyone, much to their dismay. He didn't give much to Morrigan however, considering he already hated her and her him. It wasn't like it was between Morrigan and Alim, playful hatred and taunting. Alistair and Morrigan just did not get along. Templar and Apostate were what they called each other, Morrigan's hatred and Alistairs fear didn't help things along. For once, everyone envied Morrigan.

Brakken paused as he stared down into his bowel. He swore he saw something move in the goo he was served. Still, he politely nodded and held the bowel in his lap, waiting for someone to eat. The moment Ari got her hands on a bowel she dug in, stomach rumbling loud enough for the whole camp to hear. Brakken put the spoon in his mouth and swallowed before he heard Ari spit loudly.

"Elgar'nan! This is horrible" Ari spat, half her bowel already downed in her wolfish hunger. Elissa sniffed the food then politely offered it to Tebaris. The hound began eating but paused and whined, then he gagged loudly as the camp watched on in horror.

"What did you put in this, Alistair? It tastes like my mother's ass!" Brakken groaned, throwing the bowel's contents into the riverbed without any grace. He had spat his own food, and now drunk an entire wineskin to try and erase the flavour. Naturally a drunken Dwarf did not go well for the night. Singing and Dancing attempts followed until Alim tied Brakken to the tree and shoved a sock in his mouth, even then the muffled tune continued.

…

Alim walked with Ari into a tavern, hood pulled down to reveal his face. Women's eyes lingered on him as he hunted for someone in charge. His friends needed rooms for the night or they would have to camp. He smiled, thinking of his companions. Morrigan and he fought like wildcats with a quick word or spell but he knew she respected him. They shared views on many things, mostly survival. He intended to have a good talk with her when they next set camp, one where he wouldn't be a royal idiot like Alistair. He intended to understand everyone better, starting with the most elusive of all. Morrigan. The beautiful witch of the wilds.

"Well men, it seems our quarry just walked in the door. We are blessed this day" A gruff man said. Five men surrounded Alim as he rested his hand on his sword, one he had bought to blend in. it was not a nice blade but he hoped it would last.

"Problems gentlemen? I am afraid I've never seen any of you in my life; I cannot imagine I am the one you are looking for. There must be some kind of mistake" he spoke in his best, slow, elegant, polite tone.

"Ere now. Didn't we spend all morning looking for an Elf of this description and everyone said they hadn't seen him?" a second asked.

"It seems we were lied to" the first growled, drawing his blade partly before a soft hand rested over his.

"Surly gentlemen there's no need for trouble. Surely these are more poor souls seeking refuge" A beautiful voice flowed from the woman, Alim didn't take her features in other than bright red hair, beautiful despite it was hacked at shoulder length. The woman was in a chantry robe, yet she bore a dagger and walked like a noblewoman. Had Alim given her his full attention he would have been too far distracted to notice one man stab at him with a dagger. Alim caught his hand and drove his head forwards, head-butting the man with the circlet he wore. The man stumbled backwards.

"I tried to be merciful" the woman spoke with a deep regret before she drew her dagger. Alim by then had his sword drawn and had driven his blade through one man's chest. Ari joyfully beheaded two before they drew their weapons, rage flashing in her face. Alim pushed her back towards the door.

"Go get the others" he commanded. Ari nodded, upset to leave the fight but she obeyed. She bolted through the doors as Alim was knocked down. He turned to look up at the guard. A foot kicked the blade away, a foot with pink ribbons and soft boots. The sister kicked the blade aside then punched the man, holding her daggers in reverse. Alim watched her and the man exchange blows. The sister wasn't trying, she was teasing. Playing with her food. Eventually the food got too bold and lunged, the sister was able to spin her daggers in hand and stab him. Her face was a mask of serenity but regret shone in her eyes, the kind of regret that knew there was no other way.

Alim was startled as he heard the door open, knowing his companions had walked in. He twisted his blade then used a sneaky spell to pin the final man, blade at his throat.

"Stop! There has been enough death" She spoke, resting her hand on his shoulder. Alim leaned closer to the man, eyes blazing.

"See that elf over there" he began, pointing to Ari who still had blood running down her face. She gave the perfect look that struck horror into the man, who whimpered.

"If you run too slow, she'll kill you. Slowly. Tell the Teyrn that he shall pay for betraying the king, the Wardens know the truth" Alim didn't wait for the man to respond; he simply stepped aside and released the spell. The man bolted madly for the door, stumbling when Ari slashed her dagger into his behind. He yelped and gripped his offended rump but he still ran, afraid for his sanity and his life.

"I apologise for interfering, but I couldn't just sit by and not help" The Sister spoke; she talked directly to the group, her eyes lingering on all respectfully. Ari tensed under the gaze, something didn't sit right with her and yet the woman was pleasant appearing. Pleasant smelling too, like strawberries.

"I'm glad you tipped in, sister..?" Alim paused, suddenly very aware he didn't know her name. He owed his life, or at minimum his good health to a nameless sister of the chantry.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Leliana" she introduced herself with a smile.

"I am Alim. The Dwarf is Brakken. Our golden eye beauty is Morrigan. The elf is Ari, Elissa is our noble lady and Alistair is… Alistair. Oh, and Tebaris is the hound" Alim introduced the group casually, Tebaris whined when his name was mentioned then hung his tongue out in a doggy grin.

"You will be fighting Darkspawn no? That is why I'm coming along" Leliana said so casually it took the group by surprise.

"Be kind, rewind" Alim said finally, speaking through his confusion.

"Am I the only one who doesn't think this is a good idea?" Alistair asked, looking around the group.

"She's small, even for a human" Brakken scoffed. His eyes were soft, yet they held the hardness of a man scarred by bitterness. His height for a Dwarf made him a giant. He still only came to the small woman's nose however. He regarded the woman with respect yet a certain pride, he judged her skill and realised her training was above her skill. He quickly judged she had injuries, old injuries that made her less effective in battle. She was also very rusty.

"She can fight. Not to mention we need all the help we can get." Alim pointed out. The damned elf was always practical, if not somewhat taunting.

"She is rusty. We cannot afford rust on this trip" Ari's cold reply was beyond chilling. The Dalish elf was never kind, the harsh red eye shadow and facial tattoos only made her more intimidating.

The group regarded the woman before them, Leliana she was called.

She was beautiful; there was no doubt about that. Her chin was soft with a beautiful fine, high jawline. Her cheeks were high, eyes perfect and blue. Her nose fit with her fine yet soft appearance, neither too pointed or large. Her lips were full, pouty even. It was her red hair however that finished the beautiful pale look off. Her hair was hacked, cut to above her shoulders as if it had been like Elissa's once. The uneven cuts indicated it was done by her own hand with a dagger. Leliana was not stocky but not thin either. She was fit, with but a hint of flab on her finely trained body. The way she stood she was no mere Chantry Sister, yet she had long since abandoned her life. Brakken noticed hints of pain in her as well, scarred as she was however she still fought.

"If you are considering this girl then perhaps you hit your head harder than mother thought" Morrigan stated sarcastically, looking scornfully between Leliana and the Grey Wardens.

"She does seem more 'Pretty colours' than 'I am princess stabity stab stab, must kill kill kill'" Alistair pointed out in his usual joking manner. Ari scoffed, looking away in disgust. Brakken saw the other side to her however, it was regret. She didn't wish to remove a girl from her home as she had been removed from hers.

"Hey!" Leliana said, her tone insulted. Alistair grinned foolishly at her, causing the red head woman to smile shyly back. For a Chantry boy come Grey Warden Alistair was remarkably charming when he chose to be.

"She could carry our packs" Elissa grinned, catching on to Alistair's hidden warning. Or what she believed to be a hidden warning.

"I can fight" Leliana stated confidently.

"Lets us see then. Draw your daggers. If you best me you are worthy of this quest" Ari growled, drawing one of her daggers with a fine swoosh of blade cutting air. Leliana looked shocked, but Brakken shook his head and gave Ari and Alim a look. The Elf grinned.

"Well. Let us test her in a less harmful way. Brakken, you are the best eyes among us for talent" Alim grinned, walking away after gesturing to Leliana. Brakken nodded respectfully before following the group. If Ari was involved in this match he had best be ready to save the red heads life. Not many could stand against Ari and live.

…

Leliana flinched as she blocked the blow by Alistair. She had expected him to be slow, relying solely on power. She was petrified when she realised he was almost as quick as her. Every blow she struck was deflected with ease; she was not defending as well as this Warden. She ducked a sword swipe, only to be body slammed by Alistair, shield first into her sensitive ribs.

"Give her a moment. She was fighting better than this in the Tavern" Alim ordered. Besides Alistair, Alim was one of the oldest Wardens. It was luck he was not dead, and better luck still that he had stumbled upon Morrigan. Or, maybe it wasn't, depending on who was asked. Morrigan had appeared to hold respect for Alim, maybe due to the fact they both believed in survival. Alim had his soft side however, where Morrigan was cold.

Her eyes roamed to the Dwarf. Besides hearing him call her small he had said nothing. Behind his helmet it was uncertain what he was thinking, without it he was just as hard to read. He sat on a rock, foot propped up on a log and his arms resting on the said thigh. He leaned forwards casually, his attention on the battle. He seemed to be thinking, eyeing her body with a scrutiny that made her uneasy and excited. Were he human it may have been a delightful diversion, but he was a Dwarf and she a Chantry Sister. Maker, why was she thinking along these lines?

Again she and Alistair faced off. She felt the urge to prove herself and lashed out swiftly for his right side. He merely flicked his blade, knocking hers aside then slashed, cutting her robe in the process. She was suddenly afraid of revealing the scars she bore, and shortened her strikes which was not helpful. Alistair easily disarmed her with simple flicks of his wrist. He then again used his hip to sounder region to knock her back, followed by a swing with his shield that Leliana barely avoided.

"Alistair, you are being rough with the girl" Elissa playfully scolded him. Despite her softness she held no smile on her beautiful face. Rounded overall, soft eyes but a fiery determination to continue on. Just as a Warden should, Leliana noted. Alistair appeared hurt by her comment, if only mockingly.

"Tis a waste of time. We have a dog in the party and Alistair is still the dumbest" Morrigan pointed out in her usual, aloof, self-confident and scornful way. Alim's eyes flashed to her in amusement. The mage was unable to hide his grin at the witch of the wilds.

"He's not being hard enough" Ari mumbled. This drew everyone's attention. The Elf had every reason to hate Human males, but her hatred carried to females too. This had been unexpected of her. She looked to Alim, the only one she openly addressed with any form of respect. Brakken had grown on her as well, enough that she used his name on occasion.

"If we are in battle, she will be near useless. We should kill her to spare the Darkspawn the trouble" she paused.

"Or the pleasure" Ari finished as she threw her dagger into the ground once more. She had a habit of doing so when bored, regardless of her surroundings.

Leliana allowed them to talk as she caught her breath, rolling her shoulders in pain. The scars would never heal; the pain may subside with action however. It had taken so long to be able to do what she did now, she knew not if she could ever reclaim her skill before her horrendous injuries occurred.

"Enough" Brakken spoke up. Ari mumbled when she spoke, and usually it was to share her hatred of the world with the world. But Brakken spoke clearly, his voice was almost thunderous yet he did not yell or project his voice. The gruff tone to it drew attention. He stood up, drawing his broadsword with a deadly calm. He gave a pointed look to Leliana, giving her just enough time to prepare her leap before he swung.

She winced as she tweaked the wound beneath the scar once more upon landing from her rushed flip. She seemed to have earned some approval from Ari.

"Humph. Filthy shem Bard" Ari's tone however was not as dark as her words. There was hatred in her voice, as always, but there was also approval. Leliana winced at the word Bard however. Maybe here it meant little but where she was from it was not something openly admitted, or accused another of being so easily.

"Everyone leave. Now" Brakken ordered. Leliana went to turn but a look from the Dwarf stopped her in her tracks. Not even Alim seemed to question the Dwarf Grey Warden, who stood resting against a blade that was taller than him. He wielded a human claymore, which was quite a feat for a Dwarf. Then again, he was the equivalent of a 7 foot giant among Dwarves. He came to Leliana's nose, making him a very tall Dwarf but still short compared to a human.

"You stay" Brakken added, turning his gaze from the bard to Ari with perfect timing. The Elf hadn't moved from her position, playing with daggers but acted as if she was gravely insulted. She muttered several curse words under her breath, or what sounded like curses to Leliana and Brakken.

"Take your shirt off" Brakken ordered Leliana as he returned his gaze to her. She noticed Ari stiffen from the corner of her eye before she began stuttering.

"W… What? My shirt?" She managed to stutter. Brakken didn't look amused at all. The Dwarf stood with crossed arms, ignoring the killer look from Ari.

"You have injuries down your back, limiting your reach. I need to see them" The Dwarf stated so simply Leliana was taken aback for a moment.

"You do have underclothes, do you not?" He asked her with a quieter voice. Leliana nodded as she blushed. What else could he have meant? It was humiliating Leliana had forgotten about that statement of a warrior inspecting injuries. Too long had she spent at the Inn with drunken men trying to remove her Chantry robe for her. With or without her permission.

"I am not some disrespectful drunk" Brakken added, sounding somewhat insulted by Leliana's unspoken accusation. She began unfastening the robes as the Dwarf strode over to Ari.

"Forget it Dwarf. Not until she's gone" Ari snapped. Brakken stood, arms crossed and hands now bare. He pursed his lips before he threatened in return.

"Either you do so now, or I will have you bound in camp and stripped down. Everyone knows you are scarred, just not the extent" he spoke quietly in a tone that left nothing open to debate.

"That can change" he concluded coolly. Ari growled as she began to unwrap her leather-bound arms.

Leliana couldn't contain her gasp as she saw the burn marks down her shoulders and some of her arms. The woman didn't look happy as she continued to undo her breast place and let it fall to the ground. Around her belly, up to beneath her breasts were chain marks. On one of her hips were finger-marks, with the palm around the other side. She also had handprints over her breasts, or so Leliana assumed, with the fingers up over her collar bone. The chain marks were burned white, dipping into her skin while the handprints were more pinkish and raised. The deep red scars of a blade also covered her body randomly, as if men had enjoyed making her body a canvas of scars. She kept the leather binding of her underclothes on, actually covering the elfin breasts she had.

"Enjoying the view Shem?" Ari demanded aggressively, her eyes darker than thunderclouds as she stared at the startled Leliana. The elf simply stood up, spinning her daggers between her fingers as if they were not there. The blades spun so quickly they were a blur, she flicked her arms as well, changing the way the blades spun. Brakken watched, stalking around the Elf she continued to show her prowess with her weapons. Finally he pushed his hand into her lower back, which made the daggers and Ari fall with a yelp.

"The stab wound needs more work" Brakken mumbled, rubbing the small slit line on her back with his thumbs, Ari winced each time one thumb ran over the scar. Brakken rubbed in a cross pattern, one then the other.

"It's not effecting my movements" Ari argued back, her teeth bare as Brakken pushed down.

"Yet" He pointed out. She bit her lip as he continued to apply pressure before he sighed.

"No, but its bothering you. That will only grow worse with time, and the colder seasons" He informed, pulling his hands back as Ari growled in the back of her throat. He simply tripped the Elf, letting her land straight on her belly. She yelped as the freshest wound jabbed, which left Brakken standing over her like she was wet behind the ear.

"Damn you Dwarf!" Ari spat, kicking her own legs for his. The Dwarf again shocked by jumping Ari's sweep and placing his foot firmly on her ankle. Ari glared at the calm Dwarf before groaning her surrender.

"Think about if you want my help or not" Brakken removed his foot and rested it on the ground. His boots were sinking into the grass as he began walking to Leliana. Ari didn't get up, staring at the ground furiously yet deep in thought. Something Brakken had said or done had gotten into her head.

"Right. You. Punch, right, left, knee right" Brakken ordered, standing close. Leliana mindlessly obeyed, this had been in her past before. She expected the small, spidery groping hands of her former mentor, her former lover but instead she felt a Dwarf's hand soft around her wrist.

"Have you ever been injured" he started, placing his hand between her shoulder blades. Leliana had expected the Dwarf to have a rough touch, the touch of a warrior with no patience for others, only for the kill. She was amazed when she felt a gentle warmth radiating from the palm of his hand, almost as if he was projecting energy into her. His fingers ran gently along a scar as she winced, then nodded.

"You… could say that" she mumbled. Torture was not exactly an injury, but explaining how she got the wound was not wise at this time. She was new, and proving her loyalty. Admitting to her past would almost certainly put people off.

"I need to remove this" He said softly, holding the full shirt she wore beneath her robe. She suddenly cursed wearing a corset as underwear as she nodded respectfully. She felt Brakken's fingers against her arm as he turned her. He didn't wait or acknowledge her; he simply reached for the strings holding her underwear to her, which were down the middle of her chest. Again she expected something crass in nature, but the Dwarf seemed to forget she was a woman as he undressed her. Instead of removing the garb he twisted it so the back was against her chest. Leliana held it to her, protecting her modesty as the Dwarf turned her again.

Leliana heard Ari's sharp intake of breath, followed by the Elf whispering to the Dwarf.

"She can't be trusted. Those wounds are intentional … whip marks. A traitor's punishment" Ari whispered harshly, holding her daggers pointed at Leliana.

"Everyone has their scars. Keep this quiet for now" Brakken whispered back, eyes pinned on Ari until she nodded and began to return to camp, armor already done up.

Leliana trembled nervously as she felt Brakken run his thumb down the worst injury of the lot, across her shoulders where his hand had been.

"How long did it take to learn how to draw a bow again?" he whispered quietly. The way his thumb brushed the wound he was composing a story, considering the wounds on the woman before him. Leliana hung her head, ashamed to reveal the scars. She was considered such a beauty, if anyone knew about the monstrous state of her back. The endless whippings, the torture tools used to leave pain almost two years later.

"Months" she whispered. It had been determination and a Mage's aid that even let her have use of her arms. Along with her sheer luck. The Dwarf seemed to know this as he whistled quietly.

"It's nasty. I apologize that you must bare such a wound" he stated the facts, yet his voice seemed sincere and warm. It was enough to draw a tear to Leliana's eye. She spun her corset around and began lacing it up once more, Brakken made no objection. He had seen wounds in his time, and knew the emotional state bound to each mark effected people differently. He knew enough to know that Leliana was ashamed, and broken. It was not just about the wound, but the people involved. She knew what it was like to be betrayed. Just as he did.

…

**AN: Ok had a huge writing day, although most of it I need to bridge. Kinda confusing with 5 stories on ze go… anyways heres a link for a Shadows Of The Apocalypse playlist.**

**Huge thanks to my friend Sam for the name ideas, he rocks and there is a Youtube link on my profile so go check him out.  
**

**The Link**

watch?v=bBQZnLP4FLI&list=PLabLSLpsKW4KtuRiXLIRb6wDCoD _aJBZB


	6. Chapter 6 - Murderer and Mayhem

Chapter 6 – Murderer and Mayhem

The nights at camp were like any other. The group rushed to prepare dinner before Alistair could. Brakken avoided logs and banks, opting to sit on a low branch. It was a good feeling, looking down at everyone. It wasn't a huge height difference but the Dwarf felt better. His keen eyes were needed, and pinned on the newest member, Leliana. No fool was he, oh no, he saw she was utterly stunning and he saw Alistair, Alim and even Elissa's gazes on her like hungry animals. What shocked him was Ari's intense gaze, seeing her allure but also seeing something deeper. Scars, as he occasionally called her, was not a dumb one either. She seemed to be attracted to women, but she had the libido of a log. He knew more about her than the others, he knew how she had become a Warden, and he knew every scar on her body and how it was made. He felt perverted, attending to the scars that abominated the tender flesh on her behind. What should be smooth and desirable had thick scars, that raised and fell, making Ari's rump a canvas of hills and rivers, as Brakken put it. Ones fingers could journey her scars for ages and never actually know them. Brakken refused to let himself see Ari as attractive however, despite she was almost breathtaking when she let her guard down. He felt perverted enough having to inspect her without enjoying the job wholeheartedly.

"Hey nugbrains!" Brakken called, his eyes falling on Alistair who was approaching the pot with a gleeful expression. Alistair loved cooking, throwing things in and getting something questionably consumable from his toils. It was a pity that Alistair had about as much cooking talent as a rock golem. Having never met a golem Brakken decided he would rather eat the golems cooking than Alistair's. When Alistair turned his puppy eyes on Brakken the Dwarf did not flinch, did not waver as he continued.

"Keep the Voiding blubbery away from that pot! I want to eat more food and less ass" Brakken warned, crossing his arms over his chest before he shook one stubby finger at the handsome human. Even sitting in a tree like he was on a horse Brakken still commanded respect.

"I'm just getting Leliana's dinner" Alistair chirped. Brakken's jaw dropped open. His face paled several shades as he coughed, having to grasp the branch before him to keep his balance.

"By the Paragons, that poor girl!"

…

The group sat around the fire, bowels in hand as eyes sneakily fell upon Leliana. Ari and Brakken made no attempt to hide their staring, blank expressions on their face. It had taken Alim's best persuasive charms, and the use of Morrigan's temper to make Brakken agree to keep his silence. Ari was almost gleeful in it. A true test for any mighty quester. Brakken was forced to watch the flames dance on Leliana's snowy flesh and in her hair, catching its shine in the embers. If she was beautiful by day she was the Paragon of Beauty herself by night. Brakken couldn't help stare, though he swore to smack himself later.

Leliana raised the spoon, looking ladylike as her eyes widened. Brakken stifled a laugh as she scooped at something she assumed was meat of some kind, it was impossible to tell in the grey mush. She politely took a mouthful, then her eyes went wider before smashing shut. Her cheeks puffed out and a small noise of revulsion escaped her throat. Alistair stood over her happily.

"Good?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Simply divine, what meat did you use in this?" Leliana struggled, stalling by talking. It was an effective plan as Alistair chirped up.

"It's lamb" Alistair informed. Leliana bit the inside of her lip for a moment as she spoke.

"It's unlike any lamb I've eaten. In the Chantry I ate very little meat"

"You're just used to that fancy Orlesian stuff. Here in Ferelden we cook things right" Alistair stated proudly. He missed the mischievous glint in Leliana's eyes as she questioned.

"Oh really?"

"That's right. We chop up everything we see, mix it all together in the largest pot then boil it until it's a universal grey colour"

"I doubt that's how to cook Alistair" Leliana spoke clearly and politely as she continued to eat, somehow managing to appear to enjoy the atrocity The camp watched as she finally coughed, finishing the final mouthful. Brakken looked to his wineskin and sighed a reserved sigh before offering the liquor over to the red head minstrel come Chantry sister.

"Ere. This should wash the taste of ass out your mouth" Brakken said sympathetically as Leliana took a huge gulp of the liquor. Clearly it was stronger than expected because she coughed and flushed a ruby red as she handed back the wine skin. Again everyone laughed warmly, save Brakken and Morrigan. Ari smiled in the shadows but her gesture was missed.

"Please, excuse me" Leliana spoke politely before she stood up and walked with a slight stumble to her gait into the forest. The group looked at each other then laughed again.

"Brakken, you know where her tent is don't you?" Elissa asked with a cheeky, suggestive smile. Brakken simply nodded, not wishing anyone to hear his sympathy in his voice. The Dwarf always sounded gruff, yet somehow his voice had softened with Leliana and Ari. He didn't wish to share his softer side with Elissa, especially when it would be viewed as directed towards Leliana.

"You better go save her" Alim spoke with an equal grin, his eyes however spoke less of scandal and more of understanding of Brakken's situation. The Dwarf wasted no time in rising and rushing after the red head.

The group waited simply, Tebaris' tongue lulling out as both Alistair and Elissa petted his large head. The group looked at each other then to Brakken, waiting for the stout shadow to vanish into the night before they spoke.

"Twenty silver they end up together before anyone else" Elissa smiled. Her gaze turning to the group once more. Alim was grinning foolishly, knowing the Dwarf they would not be together anytime within a hundred years, but he wasn't about to lose the chance.

"I bet you and Ari get together before they do" He joked, earning a glare from both the Elf and the Noblewoman. He didn't flinch as Morrigan rolled her eyes.

"Tis foolish to bet on emotions. They are unpredictable and nothing but trouble. Love is a cancer, and I hope none fall to it" her gold eyes were hard as she glared around the startled group. The eyes she couldn't meet were Ari's. The Elf had revealed some of her past to Morrigan, and now the witch felt cruel for speaking. She then found she could not meet Alim's eyes either. She decided it was the fact they were both Elves that made her unable to exchange glances. Twas foolish should it be an emotional attachment to the group already.

…

Brakken didn't stumble in the dark, even after years on the surface he regained the Dwarven gift of sight in the darkest places. Brakken had become more adapt at seeing during his effort to fine the Grey Wardens. The darkness of the wild Deep Roads was enough to bring horrors to men, but not to Brakken. The Dwarf proved to be immune to trauma. He treated others with the strength he had learned and relied on for his entire short life. He found Leliana vomiting over a log, supporting her weight on the huge fallen tree as she gagged again, then hurled another load of Alistair's cooking from her belly. Brakken winced as he came up beside her, rubbing her shoulders and looking calmly into the pool of chuck.

"Is it bad your vomit looks tastier than Alistair's cooking?" he spoke without thinking. Leliala looked up at him with miserable eyes, vomit dripping from her lips. The look was somewhat uncomfortable. Brakken cursed himself, knowing he had sounded somewhat full on as he stuttered.

"I- I – I mean, uh… vomit in general looks better. Not just and only yours, that would be a little intimidating coming from me" Brakken cursed himself.

"_Real smart Brakken"_

"Or anyone" Leliana joked lightly, her voice still strained from her vomiting. Brakken silently offered her another wineskin, noticing how Leliana's face palled in fear. How could she reject his gesture without insulting his honour? Dwarves were quite different, often Merchants found themselves insulted when no one bought their wares. Leliana often wondered if it was cultural for Dwarves who chose to come to the surface.

"It's water, Leliana. I wouldn't offer booze to someone emptying their guts over a log"

"Thank you" Leliana whispered, drinking heavily despite the cold sinking in her stomach unpleasantly, it was a welcome relief when she didn't throw it up.

…

"So, what's a woman like you doing in the Chantry?" Brakken finally broke his silence, walking beside Leliana for the first time today. He usually hung back to observe the group. Despite Ari's tendency to watch she missed things, Brakken did not. He noticed Alim's eyes shift to Morrigan in curiosity. He noticed Alistair stare at the witch with hatred in his usually soft baby brown eyes. He then noticed Elissa and Ari draw his attention. He noticed the way Elissa flirted, he noticed Alistair's desire for her and he noticed Ari's jealousy. The not so subtle rolling of her eyes was mistaken for humorous scolding, not an active effect to avoid the scene before her.

"What is meant by, someone like me?" Leliana asked with a sudden scrutiny.

"_A woman like you"_ Brakken silently corrected as Alim cut in, trying to save his friend from a blunder. The Elf was quick with his silver tongue, but Brakken knew he could not match Leliana if she decided to be venomous. She was such a silver tongue, a minstrel. She could tell stories and weave words that enchanted the Dwarf, who had never met such a being be they Dwarf, Elf or Man.

"You know, a beautiful, charming woman such as yourself" Alim smiled, letting his dark eyes widen slightly. Brakken noticed Leliana's attention on the Elf as she chuckled.

"And there were no beautiful women in the cloisters, you think? Oh, you would be wrong. There were many lovely initiates within the cloister all of them chaste and virtuous. Ah, It added to their mystique. Because then… then they were forbidden, and forbidden fruit is the sweeter, no?" Leliana chuckled and sighed in all the right places, almost making Brakken cough at the innocent yet sultry side of this conversation. He knew his cheeks would flush if he looked up from the road, so he kept his attention ahead as he nodded to indicate he was interested.

"What of your fruit, Leliana, is it forbidden?" Alim rolled her name on his tongue so masterfully Leliana coughed in surprise, Brakken bit his lip to hold back his growl of rage.

"My… fruit? I can't believe I am talking about this!" Leliana gasped, mortally offended for but a moment before the Dwarf stepped to her rescue again.

"Silence Alim! You do not speak to a woman that way" Brakken let his voice rumble, which scared the Elf to silence. He shrugged, indicating he was trying to spare Brakken the harsh response Leliana looked ready to give. Her cheeks flushed as he looked down to Brakken and placed her hand over his wrist, a natural precaution when his hand closed around a dagger. They looked to each other for a moment, a silent understanding passing through as Leliana began her answer.

"It's not technically forbidden… b-but it's not given freely either! Not everyone gets a bite… I can't believe I am having this conversation. Ahem… but no, I did not take vows. The Chantry provides succor and safe harbour to all who seek it. I chose to stay and become affirmed" Leliana continued talking as Brakken settled into silent reverence, listening to the words and absorbing them. Something didn't click with him, her life beforehand. He did not push it; listening to the unspoken lies Leliana suffocated herself with. Given time trust could be earned, then he would gladly hear her true tale.

…

The new addition to the group was a Qunari called Sten. He didn't have horns and skin of a Qunari, he appeared somewhat human. Whether or not his parents were of the same race he claimed to be Qunari and nothing more in his deep, guttural voice.

His hair was white, shaved clean from his dark purplish brown skin save the braids that ran down to his shoulders when unbound from their usual pony tail. His brow was thick and heavy, his eyes small and almost bloodshot. His nose was large, thin and hooked at the tip, his cheekbones were low and bold, with hollowing cheeks despite his meaty face. His lips were large, his chin layered from his lips into a dip of bone. His ears were almost unseeable for their smallness, yet the slight bump in his head indicated horns. He was a monster of a thing, standing easily the height of the average Qunari, well over seven foot tall.

When Morrigan had voiced her wish to release him everyone was shocked, except Alim and Brakken. They both saw Morrigan related to the man trapped within a cage for being what he was, Alim related as well in a stronger sense. He had never been a willing member of the Circle, and when he helped his friend escape it had not gone well. It was fortunate Duncan had been there and invoked the right of Conscription to save his life. Duncan… he knew Alistair ached for the man more than any, but he felt pain too as did Brakken. They expressed it differently however. His thoughts had been interrupted by Morrigan elatedly suggesting Alistair take Sten's place in the cage. Luckily Elissa had stepped up with her charm and convinced Leliana to aid them in lawfully having Sten released into their custody.

They had also picked up some Dwarves, which Brakken didn't approve of. He mumbled something about grave robbers but said nothing more on the topic as he retreated to his tent to stew in private.

…

"You learned fighting on the road?" Brakken questioned, doubt through his tone. He sat listening to Leliana again, after he had checked the scar on his shoulder. He bore few scars over his body, the rest of his wounds he had managed to tend to well enough to avoid evidence beyond memory and his very life. This was the one scar he bore without pride, there was nothing to be proud about. He had seen the same kind of mark on the new Dwarf's name, though the charge and state of the mark was different he knew a fellow Dwarf of story when he saw, and he knew he was worthless. A worthless surfacer. He was touchy, but he stayed as polite as he could as Leliana nodded.

"What of you, Brakken? What has your life been like?" She asked kindly, turning beautiful eyes to the Dwarf. He couldn't see beauty any longer, suddenly walls came up between them. He almost bit her hand off as he spoke.

"Fine"

"Were you born on the surface?" Leliana asked again, pretending she didn't notice the Dwarf's sudden change.

"No" Brakken replied shortly.

"How long have you been on the surface?"

"Long enough" Brakken wished she would stop questioning him. She touched wounds that he wished to ignore, for the time being. No one knew, no one except Duncan who had found him and taken him as a Warden. The man whom had been betrayed, the man Brakken couldn't have saved as he fought towards the main field. The man… The man that had died for another's convience. Brakken gathered a fist, hearing the leather of his gauntlets strain. Leliana didn't notice.

"Are you no…"

"Drop it. Do not ask me again! I will have no more questions asked, I will answer no more. Be greatful you only see this face and not another. Another would strike you down without hesitation if it meant that… Drop it!" Brakken then stormed off, not even waiting to see the confused tears gather in Leliana's eyes.

….

Alim had decided to intrude Morrigan's tent and fire she had set away from the others, sitting where she had finished eating. Alim had no desire to eat the slop served, but he wished nourishment. He sat across from Morrigan as he gazed at her, eyes alight with curiosity once again. Morrigan hated how his eyes rested on her. She saw what she had always seen when men looked at her, lust and desire. Even in his dark eyes Morrigan could notice they darkened further when he gazed at her. There was also a strange softness to them, genuine concern and pity. The one she couldn't help find unsettling however was genuine curiosity. He wished to know her, not of her. This was harder than expected, even though he had not spoken the words aloud Morrigan was smart enough to see it. It scared her. She would sooner sleep with this Elf and be done with it. It would also prove her mother right or wrong that Elves made a hell of a lover. Wild and untamed, even the meek city Elves.

"So, Morrigan, can you cook?" Alim asked desperate to break the tense silence between them. He could see the thoughts running in Morrigan's head via the glow to her eyes, he couldn't help wonder how she thought of him. Of everyone. She claimed scorn yet she would fight by their side, and protect them. Alim made a discontented noise as he resumed stirring his spoon through Alistair's cooking once more. How Elissa had not distracted him long enough for the group to attempt to save their stomachs was unknown, but it was not appreciated.

"I _can_ cook, yes" The anger was obvious in Morrigan's tone. Alim flinched as everyone came to his side.

"Great! My cooking will kill us, that's all I'm saying" Alistair chirped up, hoping to see Morrigan cook. It would be amusing to watch her flounder. Her golden eyes glowed in rage as she collected her voice, letting a sharp edged smile into her tone.

"I also know atleast 15 poisons that grow right here in this very camp, not that I would at all suggest it is related to cooking" The crowd took a step back but Alim simply smiled.

"I'll take my chances, dear Morrigan"


	7. Chapter 7 - Redcliffe

Chapter 7 – Redcliffe

The dusty road was almost silent. The sun burned brightly in the high blue sky where wisps of white chased the soft breeze across the world. Somewhere tis dark and gloomy, where fate weighs highly but not on this road. The animals flee the coming sounds as the silence is shattered by crunching feet in the dust, and laughter on the wind. The golden eyes of a loping wolf lay upon Alim; even in wolf form Morrigan traces his form in a wide, sweeping gaze. Somehow, he is dangerous, while he seems like an average Elven mage he is very powerful, and he is a circle mage. He will turn on her any day now. She also watches Alistair; he is a Templar turn Warden. He cannot forget his old ways.

The Dwarf Brakken walks near the front, his heavy boots crunching the stones he strides on as if it were the most natural thing in the world to do. The Dwarf could make a mountain move with his glare, but instead of revealing his face he kept the dark metal helmet as his mask. It squared off at the top, with a cross as metal bands went down the sides, straight down the middle. At the eyes, it had wings that surrounded the eyeholes that were so small it was a wonder how the Dwarf saw through them.

Alim marched near the back, staff in hand as he wielded it like a walking stick. The staff he had rested from a Dark spawn was crude wood, dead black with metal bands spiralling up into an ugly skull. Alim had managed to buy himself some leather pants and a white linen shirt he wore, untied to where the cloth belt held it together. He wore simple boots which he let the leather pants fall over. His leather vest had a hood, which he pulled up on raining days.

Elissa wore an armor set that matches Sten's, save it was lighter and more fitted to her after Brakken had been convinced to hammer the breasts out slightly. Elisa's chest had proven to be an issue when it came to shopping so the armor off a dead bandit had been selected. Chainmail fell over her shoulders to mid bicep, where the elbow joint connected to and flourished out into sculptured gauntlets. Her right shoulder had spikes down them. She wore a chainmail skirt, with metal plates dangling like a loin cloth and down the sides of her legs but leaving most of the chainmail obvious. Blue pants shone beneath the armor, from mid-thigh to knee. Then the boots protected her, with their fancy design. Sten's armor didn't have the designs, for which he was secretly thankful.

Ari was in her usual black leather armor, with her ankles wrapped with black leather. Her calf was bare up to her knees, where her leather pants began. Her thighs were covered by the daggers Ari strapped to them, then her body was held in tight black leather with silver as the buckles. One large buckle rested between her breasts, and then metal around her throat. It covered over her shoulders down her arm to the elbow. The clip for a cloak was left bare. Ari placed a cloak over herself, pulling the hood up to hide her eyes. Her tattoos down the bridge of her nose seemed to glow in the darkness her hood provided.

Alistair was becoming more and more jumpy as he got further and further behind. Elissa herself paused stride, keeping next to Alistair despite it all.

"Let's stop for a moment, I must relieve my bladder. Alistair, could you come ensure there are no peeking toms in the bushes?" Elissa gave herself a way out. Before Alistair could answer she turned and looked for a bush, Alistair followed her silently praising his luck.

…

"Tis foolish to linger here" Morrigan complained, shifting to her human form in a puff of smoke. Some forms, such as the spider she could shift into with complete ease, other forms took much more effort and standing still. The wolf was one form she struggled with; changing her mind to embrace a pack was a hard shift for Morrigan.

"Our nobles need time to chat, let them have but a moment" Alim smiled, leaning on the crude staff with the utmost indifference to the creaking sound of protest it made. The dust shifted beneath his foot and sprung from the stone he absentmindedly kicked.

"Nobles?" Ari demanded in her special voice, the voice everyone took notice of and tried to avoid the dripping venom. If tones could maim, Ari would have torn everyone's ears off with a cruel smile. If looks could kill, Alim would be dead thrice over from Morrigan and Ari's gazes, also Leliana's rare fury which Alim had managed to coax to life for but a moment.

"The Royal bastard, Alistair and the delightful Horny Noble, lady Elissa Cousland" Alim explained with a slight joke in his tone. Brakken thought no one noticed him relax and let his tense fists uncurl. It seemed no one ever noticed him tense or relax. His eyes never landed on the confused blue ice orbs resting on him, nor the owner of those eyes flick a stray lock from her face. Leliana noticed, she always noticed. Ari had no need to notice, she knew. Ari always knew.

….

"Alright mister. You have three seconds, and twenty words to explain why you have been so jumpy as we drew closer to Redcliffe. I believe you already told me you were raised by the Arl, until you were sent to the Chantry. You've told me a fair deal, Alistair. What aren't you telling me now?" Elissa demanded as they exited earshot of the group. They stood near a wooden structure, overlooking the town. It was not the gem that was Highever, Elissa's home town, but it held a certain charm. The clay was red, rumoured to be a battle field of some kind where the earth had drunk up the blood of the dead, so Elissa heard.

"I um, need to tell you something I probably should have told you earlier. I've told you the Arl raised me, my mother was a serving girl at the castle and he took me in. The reason he did that was… well… ah… my, father… was king Marric"

"That was forty eight words Alistair"

"Yes. Well. That makes the King my half-brother, I suppose"

"So you're not just a bastard, but a royal bastard?" Elissa joked.

"Yes, I am at that. I should use that line more often" Alistair laughed with the noblewoman. Finally Alistair continued.

"Look I would have told you but… It never really meant anything to me. I was inconvenient, a threat to the kings rule so they kept me secret. I've never spoke about it to anyone, everyone who knew either resented me for it or coddled me. Even Duncan kept me out of the fighting because of it. I didn't want you to know for as long as possible. I'm sorry"

"Don't apologise, I'm honoured you told me. I always thought you looked like your brother, except you're much prettier" Elissa smiled at Alistair whom gave her a strange look.

"Prettier?"

"I would say the most handsome prince in Feralden but that seems a bit too much between friends"

"My status has always been made very clear. I am a commoner, now a Grey Warden and am in no way inline for the throne. And that's fine with me. I've never wanted to be king, I like being a Warden despite my unholy love of cheese and a minor obsession with my hair, is that a prince thing?"

"It's a noble thing, dear Alistair"

"You would know, how?" Alistair demanded finally. Elissa caved in and chuckled, leaning in to whisper in Alistair's ear. She felt him stiffen, heard his breathing catch as she blew softly to prolong the torture.

"They don't call me the Horny Noble for nothing. I am Lady Elissa Cousland, Teyrness of Highever"

…..

Alistair's mood had dropped since he discovered the towns dreadful predicament. Even with five Wardens within it looked grim, which was saying something for their troubles. Undead would attack at nightfall in a dreadful wave, which usually left the town without defence and lacking manpower. Elissa had to admit it was painful seeing Alistair mope, but she couldn't ignore the fact the situation was grim. No one joked, no one made smart comments instead they all focused on helping the town.

"Alistair, you and I can go look for that child. Brakken and Alim go handle that Dwarf. Ari, go check on the drunkards and get them fighting. Leliana handle the Chantry and knights. Ari will help you after checking the pub" Elissa stood up, bold and powerful as she commanded. She was no longer the childish flirt of a Noble; she took her title and rose like an eagle to command. Alistair nodded, as did everyone else before they split and began their tasks.

….

"She's cute" Alim chuckled, watching the back of his friend storm up the ramps of Redcliffe over the lake towards the houses. Brakken had never seemed so rigid as he walked, clearly annoyed about something. Alim knew most of Brakken's tale, or as much as anyone else of the wardens did. Never had he seen Brakken so agitated. He knew the Dwarf enjoyed the sound of his voice, in fact it had been Alim who had drawn him from his shell into helping others with more than one word orders and diagnoses. Now he could almost see the steam rushing from Brakken's ears.

"Whom do you babble about now, Alim?" he snapped rather cautiously. His temp was even enough but Alim knew him, and knew the snap was well concealed. He only gave a further, evilly delighted grin in return.

"The Sister, Leliana" Alim saw the stiffness increase in Brakken's neck for a fraction of a second, which made him wonder. Was it a crush, or that her scars revealed something he did not wish to reveal. He knew Brakken was so honourable he wouldn't spit on the Arch demon's corpse without apologising to someone. Well, that was a lie, Brakken spat often… especially when Alim pushed his buttons.

"Tis foolish to discuss this. If he wishes to bed her he should do so without your prompt" Morrigan now snapped in her usual, aloof tone. Alim couldn't help grin. He loved the fire she held, and how she was confident enough to speak what she thought. Yet she was capable of such tenderness and shyness. It was rather endearing really, once you looked past the savage look and the fact Morrigan would happily shoot someone's head off with a lightning bolt or stone fist for sneezing wrong.

"I agree. Go check the stores, there may be something we can use" Brakken ordered. Neither mage questioned him as he stormed up to a door and glared at them, his eyes burning through even Morrigan's icy defences.

"Saved by the witch" Alim muttered, somehow avoiding the staff that had been inbounded for the back of his head. He rose triumphantly, grinning at Morrigan. Her golden eyes distracted him long enough that her blow to his fore head did not miss its intended mark.

…

"I can't believe old Lloyd won't even give us some free ale! Time like this and all he thinks about is turning a profit" A militia man groaned loudly in the corner, tipping up his bone dry mug in desperation. The moment Ari stepped into this place she felt disgusted at the smell of shemlen that assaulted her nose. Unwashed Shemlen. They stunk of sweat, ale, garlic and fear. Oh yes, fear was in the air all through this pathetic town/city or whatever Shemlen called it. She wondered how they were any help at all, but she wasn't about to neglect a chance to boss around some filthy Shem.

"Were you expecting any different? That bastard's cheaper than an Antivain Whore!" a second chimed with a loud burp.

"Here we are defending the Village and he don't have the decency to 'elp us out" a third moped. Ari's ears were twitching now, as were her fingers and nose. This was a fight just waiting to happen. Still, she listened to the men talk about what happened. It was like the crypt, only worse. She felt herself shuddering. Before the feisty little Elf knew it she was storming towards the fat man she assumed was Lloyd.

"I hear you're _charging _the Militia for ale" Ari almost spat the word charging; even with her pretty looks the man seemed uninterested in her complaint. Ari knew two things as soon as she smelt how clean he was. He was a coward, and a jerk. Not only did he not fight with the men despite he was an able hand, he actively charged those who picked up his slack. It drove Ari insane just being able to hear him breath.

"What of it?" he asked in a bored tone.

"You shouldn't. You don't look like you need any more feeding, and they are saving your stretch marked hide" Ari kept her tone sweet, but the blaze in her expression and the fire in her belly didn't do anything to aid her cause. Instead of retreating and seeing her reasoning Lloyd got prissy. He puffed his chest out as if he stood a chance against the small Elf.

"And why shouldn't I? They may not have much coin but I'm not giving it away for free" he declared indignantly. He laughed at his own joke, or so Ari believed that's why he laughed. It was more a scoff. The fat pig couldn't even summon the energy to laugh.

"Coin won't do you any good when you're dead" Ari declared simply. To emphasise her point she gripped one of her many daggers, drawing it out of its sheath just enough so it caught the candle light and reflected it into Lloyd's eyes. The beady things went wide with panic and his once smart ass tone suddenly turned to a piggish squeaky grunt.

"Hey. There's no need for that kinda talk! That's murder!"

"Hmm… Really?" Ari made a noise in the back of her throat and gazed into the beady eyes before her. The height difference was no longer an advantage for Lloyd. The Elf made a show of wondering, but deep down she wanted blood. Redcliff was made on the bloody clay, right? What was just another body? Food for the undead if it came to it.

"I call it, taking out the trash" she concluded, drawing her dagger and Lloyd screamed and ran away. She drew her dagger and continued with the motion until her hand was before her shoulder, at that exact moment she released the dagger from her relaxed grip. It flew like a dragon from a cliff swooping to its prey and lodged in the back of Lloyd's shoulders. He gargled for a moment before he died, right as the barmaid stepped over him.

"Now for the spy" Ari mumbled, turning her attention straight to the elf sitting in the corner as she cracked her knuckles.

….

Alim lifted another crate with a groan as Morrigan stood leaning against her staff and picking her nails with a look of boredom. Alim instantly rolled his eyes and looked to her with a sly smile.

"Is lifting too much for a lady? If so go check over on the low crates. I see a safe in the floor, I believe" he waited patiently for the witch's reply, which he expected would involve some form of pain.

"Tis already done" She replied, never looking away from her nails. Alim took a deep breath to calm his sudden rage before he responded.

"What was over there, Morrigan?"

"Oil. T'would be useful for burning the undead as they attacked" she replied, suddenly thinking about the supplies. Alim smiled at her softly, placing the crate down and walking towards the oil barrels. His smile turned into a savage smile as he lifted one barrel.

"Can you help carry these?"

"I can" Morrigan replied simply, never moving from her position yet eyeing him with something Alim couldn't identify but knew was something like amusement.

"Will you help me carry these?" he asked with a respectful tone. He had by now a barrel in each hand, which meant he couldn't carry anymore considering his elfin frame.

"I shall"

…

Brakken knocked on the strong door twice, only to be greeted by the silence of the grave. The dwarf was fuming at the present, nostrils flaring and brow lowering into a savage expression. He followed his instincts and raised his boot before he kicked the door down with a single, powerful kick. The doorframe splintered as he kicked the lock free, letting the door swing open as he came down onto the foot and bent his knee to catch himself.

"If people keep coming into my home I may as well leave the door open" The dwarf, Dwyn commented dryly. Brakken wasted no time in drawing his broadsword and storming into the house. He raised his hand in threat to the shorter Dwarf and glared down at him from behind his helmet.

"As you leave the town without aid?" Brakken retorted, striking the Dwarf with a backhand. The Dwarf groaned and spun from Brakken's full-hearted blow. The guards raised their weapons and rushed Brakken. The Dwarf warden tripped them with his broad sword and glared at the leader, Dwyn. The Dwarf spat at Brakken's feet before he stood to face the warden.

Brakken again struck with his right hand, attempting to slap Dwyn into the next life. The smaller Dwarf caught his hand and stared at the ring engraved into Brakken's armor. Brakken watched the Dwarf's face pale before their eyes met.

"My lord" the Dwarf fell to his knees in fear, bowing his head in respect before he spoke.

"Our swords are yours"

….

Darkness fell quickly upon Redcliffe and the new defenders of the town stood ready and waiting for their enemies to come crashing down upon them. The wind turned the windmill wheel calmly with its ever-quiet creaks that seemed loud on the eve of battle. The lost child was found, and Elissa had a new blade for her troubles. Ari sat in her armor with daggers ready to slice. She had several forged for throwing by the black smith, on the vow she would find his daughter. Brakken had the Dwarves at his back, standing four strong half men against an army of undead. Leliana sat on the roof with her bow drawn, along with several men from the militia. Morrigan and Alim stood on the front lines, guarded by Sten. Alistair and Elissa each led a small platoon of men, who would be the front lines of the battle. The team stood ready for battle, furious and powerful.

The skies were a dark blue; shadows had become the worlds sight. The windmill turned calmly in the wind, with its soft creaking louder than the dead breeze. The bridge was still and dead, the town filled with suspense. The firelight from torches flickered and burned strong as the flames crackled. Occasionally there was a cough from a lone militiaman, or a clink of armor as a knight shuffled. The helpless were locked away in the safety of the temple.

The green mist that surrounded the undead began creeping over the bridge. The roar followed, which sent the few women who remained outside to comfort the fighters scrambling for safety in the Tavern wine cellar.

"Get to your positions!" One man yelled, organising the group of soldiers who had been on watch for the sickly green mist signalling the beginning of the battle.

"Make ready!" Alistair called, alerting the soldiers he was to lead. He lifted his hand to the visor of his new helm and pushed it down, tightening the straps on his shield before he drew his simple sword and stood with his men, an impassable wall once the oil was spilt fires lit.

"We cannot fall. Tonight we fight until our last breath, or until the enemy has been driven from our homes and burned for their crimes towards the Maker and his people! For Redcliffe! For the Warden Brakken! For the Dwarves!" Elissa called out, earning cheers from her men before she too drew her sword and raised it in the air. Their loud cries echoed as Brakken and his men walked past the barricades and waited past where two men began pouring the oil out.

"You know our duty, Dwyn. Make it so" Brakken commanded, drawing his own sword and continuing his grim march. Dwyn nodded and spun his axe in hand, signalling his men to go one way as he walked the other.

"Yes, mi'lord" he answered with a curt salute before he too split away from the marching Brakken. The battle had just begun.

…..

"This will be quite the battle, won't it knife ears?" a man asked of Ari with a fearful tone. The Elf did not reply, merely threw her knife into the dirt with a steady calm that had begun to unnerve the soldiers around her. She bent to pick the knife up, before she wiped it on her leather pants and stood up. The tops of her feet were covered with leather armor, strapped to the arches of her feet beneath. The armor up her shins was another piece, so no movement was impared. Ari turned to look at the man before she drew a second knife and glared at him meaningfully.

"This battle is ours"

….

Brakken ducked the creatures blow swiftly. His armor pulled him to the ground but it did not hold him. He kicked with his left leg then spun on his knees. The dead thing fell with a shocked snarl as its legs were cut off by a broadsword swing. Brakken was on his feet the moment later, catching the next creature by the wrist and snapping it. He punched it in the head, tearing its sword free before he drove the small blade through the creature he had just removed legs from. Once the blade buried itself in the creatures neck and the dirt bellow Brakken lifted his own sword once more and swung at the next wave of oncoming dead men. He cut two down with his first swing. Never pausing he spun himself in a circle, controlling his blade through another two of the creatures before he stabbed the final one.

"What bloody idiot gave dead things weapons?" Brakken called out to Dwyn, who was also carving a path through the dead things up ahead. The red haired dwarf never turned around as he delivered his reply.

"Another dead thing, mi'lord" the dwarf ducked another axe blow before retaliating with an upwards strike that snapped the creatures neck. Brakken laughed heartily, slashing down another three dead men on his way to reach the Dwarf he was fast growing respect for.

"Damn right! Bloody Oath, these things feel no pain… good thing they die just as easily as anything else" Brakken grinned, huffing from his former efforts. Dwyn's other two men held the backline while Brakken and Dwyn attacked, driving the creatures back down the bridge.

Brakken raised his blade to block a blow inbound for his head. The creature stumbled backwards from the weight of his block before it charged him again. Brakken stepped to the left and kept his blade out. The creature stumbled over his blade as Brakken turned and straightened. He stood over the creature and drove his blade point down through the creatures skull with a loud cry of rage. When he tore the blade free there were no more dead men walking. Dwyn and he spent a minute huffing before they laughed in relief. It was short lived. They saw the main hoard rushing towards them in an undead run, which only made their stomachs churn with fear.

"Retreat!" Brakken ordered in a bellow, turning and sprinting down the hill towards safety with Dwyn close on his heels. They rushed down the hill, the weight of their armor carrying them. Brakken continued bellowing the unfamiliar word as he got close to the backup Dwarves. They too ran down the hill, straight past the barricades and through the unlit oil. Brakken gathered himself and leapt, somehow clearing the barricades and landing on his feet towards the other side.

"Light the fire!" Alistair yelled his order, watching the man with the torch. Brakken paused for but a moment before he yelled out.

"Light that fire and I will shove the torch up your backside! Wait for Dwyn!" Brakken began pacing as he sheathed his large blade. He noticed Dwyn was nowhere to be seen in the darkness quickly, but in his mind he prayed for the Dwarf. He prayed not Andraste, or the Maker. No, he prayed to the Paragons.

"The Undead have Archers!" Leliana cried out, pulling back on her string to prepare. Brakken quickly grabbed the torch from the man and ran through the oil, risking his life to do so.

"On my signal, Leliana!" he called loudly. His voice carried as he bolted through the barricades and towards the groaning noise of a dwarf. He arrived and saw Dwyn with an arrow through his leg, and the undead drawing closer.

"Eat this you smelly fiends!" Brakken yelled, throwing the torch mindlessly towards the hoard and lifting Dwyn on his shoulders. The Dwarf was heavy, but in medium armor he was a fair deal lighter than if he had been in traditional Dwarven armor, thus he was easy enough for Brakken to carry.

Brakken almost threw him over the barricade, turning and raising his right arm before drawing his fist down as if he were smacking a table. All the while he cried out loudly.

"Now!"

Leliana released a single, flaming arrow into the chest of the undead on Brakken's heels. The oil caught flame, but Brakken was nowhere to be found. His form still struggled within the flames.


End file.
